Race For The Scythe Of Time
by dino kid
Summary: A weapon of great power found, everyone is looking for it. Who will get it?  Chapters 1&2 redone,
1. Quest Begins

**Sid's pov.**

**South America**

Nygus was with the other medics, helping patch up some of the civillians caught in the earthquake who got hurt as I and the others were searching through the pile of rubble.

I dug around the piles of rubble for anything that was still in good condition to take back Lord Death, a museum, or a library. Just anywhere where the objects could be relocated and not have to waste away in the garbage.

This pile of rubble used to be the worlds oldest, and most famous library. It was famous because it was so old, no one knew who made it, people had theories but none were proven or disproven as of yet. A freak earthquake had destroyed the library and burying everything in stone and wood.

Lord Death said it held some important things in it. That is why he had sent myself and other members of the DWMA to scavange anything in good condition.

Nygus who was now helping in the dig after patching everyone else up, ran up to me. "Sid!" She exclaimed holding up a book that looked like it was older then the Grim Times, "I think you should see this," She said.

I gingerly took the book from her, making sure to be careful as to not damage it and opened to the page she had marked.

Just by reading the first line I could already tell this was very bad.

_The immortal weapon, awaits, the power to destroy the world lies within._

This was something Lord Death had to see. After all, this book was a historic book, meaning the weapon was _very _possibly real.

**Kidd's pov**

**Death Room**

Father and I were having a normal conversation about my training as a Grim Reaper when Sid, who looked slightly paniced, came in and slammed a very old book in Fathers hand demanding he read the marked page

So now here I was, standing behind father as he read the page out loud for everyone to hear.

Liz and Patty were confused, not understanding what it all meant, or they were possibly refusing to understand it. What father read wasn't exactly a 'Great for Mankind' thing, it was talking about the destruction of all of life.

Death put the book down and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, this is a problem, but why does this weapon sound so familiar..." He said to himself, "Sid, mind going to the library, fourth level, there should be a book called the The Three, can you bring it to me?" He asked.

Sid nodded and walked out.

I turned to father, "Father, what's going on?" I demanded.

Death just picked up a tea cup, "Thats what I'm sending Sid to go do," He said, "That book he's going to get might clear some things up," He said and handed me a cup.

I accepted it and took a drink. After a few minutes Sid came back with an old leather bound book and handed it to Lord Death who nodded a thanks and flipped through pages.

"Ah hah!"

He slammed the book down and pointed to a drawing of a scythe with a clock at the bottom of the staff and a with a jagged edge of the blade. "The immortal weapon! Also known as the Scythe of Time!" Shinigami said proudly.

"The Scythe of Time?" I asked, the name didn't ring any bells, but he figured he should have heard of it somewhere before considering it was probably not a good thing and very dangerous if it was called the Immortal Weapon and was probably very powerful.

Father nodded. "The oldest and most dangerous thing in the world! Was the original magical weapon." He said nodding his head, "It's said to have a power that could kill everyone in the world, god and human, kishin and witch," he said in a cheery sing song tone.

I didn't understand why would sound so cheerful about this. A weapon that could kill any living creature no matter what they were? I couldn't think of any words to describe that!

"I always though the scythe was a myth! But if what this books says is true then it must be real! It's said it could stop time around it." He said smiling. "The user of it would be able to stop time and do what ever they want and not get caught!" He said.

Control over time? That is incredible power for a scythe, not even a god or a witch could do that! Was it possibly a magic tool?

No if what father was saying was correct, then this thing was older then the magic tools by a long time.

"The weapon of the gods…." I said reading a line from the book he had previously slammed onto the table.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Liz asked looking at it from over my shoulder. "You want us to go get it?...Destroy it?" She asked.

"Destroying it would probably be the best option, we don't know how many other people know about it." I decided, closing the book shut after reading the section on the Scythe of Time.

Father waved his hand in a frantic 'No!' gesture. "I don't want you guys to do anything about it!" He said. "It's rested without anyone finding it for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. I don't think anyone will find it."

"But it is a dangerous weapon! We should find it and make sure our enemies don't get there hands on it!" I argued "If our enemies get it they could destroy the world in a matter of seconds! It's better to destroy it now! Better safe then sorry right? This is not something we should be taking risks on, and not destroying it is a huge risk i don't want to take!"

"But if we bring the weapon here, we could pretty much put up a big sign saying 'Bad Guys! Come here and steal the Scythe of Time!" Death pointed out. "I think we are the only ones who know about it." He said.

"But father, it was in a LIBRARY! Ton's of people probably read it and know about the scythe!" I pointed out. "And as I said earlier! We don't know how many people read it! And if our enemies come to the DWMA, we'll defeat them, we'll destroy the scythe before it can be captured by them."

"Kidd, no one will find it! It's never been found, it's real but the weapon of the gods have never been found." Death said. "It's impossible, people have searched every inch of the world for it and came back unable to find it, more never came back at all."

Blackstar landed in the middle of them.

"If it's the weapons of the gods, then I, the one who will surpass the gods, shall find it!" BlackStar announced proudly, "Your god, Blackstar, will be able to find it easily with his awesomeness!" He declared.

"What? When did you get here?" I yelled glaring at BlackStar. "And no you are not going after the scyhte! A Weapon like this should be captured by a god not a human!"

Blackstar glared by at me, "I AM a god!" He said haughtily. "And I got here when you guys started talking about the weapon!" He yelled proudly.

"I will find it! I am the Greatest Man on Earth so I shall hold the Ultimate Weapon! It's only right!" He said proudly.

"So, you'll become the meister of the Scythe of Time?" Tsubaki said hestiantly.

Blackstar nodded, "Hell yeah! It will match me perfectly! It's as if the Scyhte and I were made for each other!" He bragged.

Tsubaki held back tears, figuring that Blackstar would ditch her if he got the scyhte and ran out of the Death Room. Blackstar didn't even notice who then recieved a Shinigami Chop from Death and wask knocked out.

"Father, you are making a big mistake, I will find the scythe and make sure the enemies don't get there hands on it whether you like it or not father, I am sorry I am disobeying you but you don't see the threat that scythe is." I said and walked off. I muttered that I would destroy the scythe.

"Wait Kidd!" Liz and Patty yelled and began to run after me.

I had to find the scythe fast! There was no way I was letting that idiot BlackStar hold the most powerful weapon in the world! He would accidentally destroy the world in seconds!

**Makas pov**

**Maka and Souls apartment**

"I BLACKSTAR SHALL WIELD THE SCYHTE OF TIME!" BlackStar yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran down the street. It gave me a headache, he just had to be running down the street I was on. I pulled out a dictonary from my bag and chucked it at Blackstars head knocking him down for a few minutes.

"What's that idiot blabbering about now?" I muttered.

"Something about him going to wield a scythe of time." Soul said offhandedly.

"Wait….the scythe of time….." I said confused and rummaged through my bag pulling out the books in there. I skimmed through them and found the right one. 'Ancient Myths' I skimmed through the contents and found it. "The Scythe of Time…"I breathed reading it.

It was supposed to be a myth! So what the hell! Why was BlackStar claiming he would get it?

I knew where i could get answers.

I ran to a mirror and called Lord Deaths number and he appeared on the mirror jumping happily. "Why hello Maka!" He greeted.

"Hello Lord Death. Why is BlackStar saying he will have the Scythe of Time?" I asked. "It's supposed to be a myth." I said.

"How did you know about the scythe?" Death asked confused and surprised that i knew about it.

"It's in the book 'Ancient Myths.'" I explained calmly. "It was written by Excalibur." I added.

"Oh, okay." Death said. " BlackStar overheard me talking to Kid, Liz, Patty, Sid, and Nygus about the Scythe of Time and how it is referred to sometimes as the Weapon of the Gods." Death started to explain.

"After hearing it was the weapon of the gods BlackStar declared he must have that weapon." He added cheerfully.

"Wait…so it really has all those powers mentioned in the books?" I asked and Death nodded.

"Great! Then I have to go find that scythe!" I yelled and ran into my room to get packed up. To actually find the legendary scythe and to actually WIELD it! That would be proof that it was real! A great achievement! I could work on research, find out where it got all that power, heck I could probably take down a witch without so much as breaking a sweat with that scythe! It would probably make me a better meister too and that means Soul would become a Death Scythe quicker!

"What are you talking about? A new scythe? I'm a scythe so why do you need a new one?" Soul asked annoyed and a little hurt as he walked in.

I didn't even look at him, "Because this one has the power that could help us a lot! AND I could learn so much from it! To wield a mythical scythe, thats a great feat isn't it Soul?" I said as I packed my clothes and a few thick books.

"So I aint doing that good of a job?" Soul spat in anger.

I looked at him, he didn't understand how this could help us? "No! Your doing a great job! But the Scythe of Time would be an amazing feat to acomplish, don't you understand?" I said getting a little angry myself at his 'its all about me' attitude about this.

"You know what? GO! Find the stupid scythe! But I'll also be looking for it!" Soul snapped and went to pack, jealousy coursing through his veins.

I growled. "What the hell is his problem? If I get the scythe it'll help the both of us!" I muttered as I continued to pack, when I was finished –I had even packed some food and got some money- I walked out of the house and started to walk out of Death City.

I would find the Scythe of Time and be the greatest Scythe Meister ever!

**Kid**

**Gallows Mansion**

"Kid!" Liz yelled making me stop. Her sister and she all were packed up for the journey, but they had a cold look in there eyes. "I am sorry Kid but Patty and I discussed this." Liz began.

"We are not going to help you find the scythe." Liz said startling me. "_We _are going to find it and find a use for it." She proclaimed shocking me.

"W-what?" I yelled in disbelief. "Are you really that selfish?" I yelled in anger. How could they decide to not help? And go after the scythe for themselves instead of destroying it? That was…just outrageous!

"You heard me Kid! We know you're probably going to destroy the scythe or do something where it won't work when you get your hands on it." Liz said calmly. "And we don't think that should happen to it! It's just a scythe! The power is probably just some old story that isn't true." She snapped.

"IT COULD KILL US ALL!" I screamed at her. "I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH A WEAPON TO EXIST WHEN THE LIVES OF EVERY LIVING BEING ARE AT STAKE!" I yelled it was my duty as a death god to protect the lives of people, that meant I had to destroy it!

"That still doesn't give you the right to destroy a perfectly good weapon! It hasn't done anything wrong yet and in the right hands could be very usefull! It can't do anything unless someone uses it right? It's just a normal scythe nothing special! Its not even a weapon like Patty and I since it's existed before Weapons were made! It's just a scythe!" Liz snapped at me.

"Yeah!" Patty agreed cheerfully.

"Fine! I don't need you two anyway! I am a Shinigami! I can do this on my own!" I snapped and marched out the door.

**No ones pov**

**Somewhere on Earth**

_They….won't stop talking…thinking….about there own desires….there selfish wishes….why... Can't anyone….try and….come after…..the _Weapon_….with pure intentions…..not selfish….. ignorant….wishes?_

…_why did they….. have to….. remember… shouldn't…have had… any….conscience… shouldn't…awaken…now….the curse…will be….activated…._

_Not…enough….strength…..to…..warn…..them…..not enough…to…tell them….to….forget…not enough….to make them….forget…please….don't wake….him….from his….slumber…_

_He….does….not need….to come back…..I won't…..be…strong…enough….to…stop him…a… second…time…_

_I'll...I'll try to...to get them to...understand...get them...understand...danger of...what activating...Scyhte will...reawaken..._


	2. Unfolded Toilet paper

**Just to remind everyone, this will have OOCness in it.**

**Domino, Texas**

**Kids Pov**

"GAH! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO DUMB!" I wailed falling to my knees earning looks from people around me. "I... I JUST…WHY CRUEL FATHER WHY?" I yelled to no one in specific, and began banging my fist on the ground in self loathing.

A kid a year or two younger then me dressed in cowboys garb walked up. "Hey, you alright pal?" He asked, poking my shouldar.

"NO! I am not alright! I am so dumb! Why did I forget that one thing?" I said clutching my head, digging my nails in my scalp.

"What'd you forget? If it's something you can get easily, you could always buy another." the guy offered.

"I FORGOT TO FOLD THE TOILET PAPER INTO A TRIANGLE MAKING IT SYMMETRICAL BEFORE I LEFT NEVADA!" I yelled slamming my fists into the ground. "SO DISGUSTING! WHAT KIND OF GRIM REAPER AM I? THE ASYMMETRY! HIDIOUS! I CANT CONTINUE MY JOURNY IF I DIDN'T FOLD THE TOILET PAPER! MY EXISTENSE WAS DENIED BY TOILET PAPER!" I wailed.

The kid had a 'What the fuck?' face before patting my back awkwardly. "Why not call someone back home to fold the toilet paper for you?" He asked and I jumped up.

"BRILLIANT! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?" I yelled standing up and hugging the kid. "YOU ARE A GOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I said spinning around and running to a mirror.

I called father and soon his image appeared and the boy then had a 'What the hell?' expression.

"Hello! Hello! Hi son! Why those three stripes are as adorable as ever!" He said in his childish tone.

"That's….your…pa?" The kid exclaimed in horror.

"Yes, he is." I said and returned to Death. "Father I have a request." I started.

"Oh! Are you finally gonna end this silly quest of yours?" He asked eagerly and I shook my head.

"No I am asking if you could go home and fold the toilet paper into triangles for me." I said. Death and the kid cowboy both had the same 'What the hell….' expression gracing their faces.

"Oh...Uh...sure," Death said due to lack of better thing to say.

"Thank you father!" I said happily and cut the connection skipping to a café near by with the boy following me.

**One hour later.**

"I don't even know where to begin looking!" I yelled clutching my head. (The kid –whom I learned his name was Nick- had left after my second symmetry breakdown muttering about a crazy grim reaper.) "The book gave no clues as to where it is!" I yelled.

No wonder no one has found the damn scythe yet! There was NOTHING on where it could be hidden! None of the people I had talked to here knew anything about the Scythe of Time so they were no help. The only one old enough to know anything useful about the damn scythe….was…him….

If I wanted to destroy that scythe I would have to face the most horrible torture and see him.

I made the 'Excalibur Face' as I started my journey towards the Holy Swords cave….I was gonna regret this.

**Douglas, Wisconsin**

**Soul's pov**

Stupid Maka…. stupid scythe…what's so great about a normal scythe anyways? Not like you could perform a Soul Resonance with it or collect witch and Kishin souls with it to create a Death Scythe. So what if she claimed she just wanted to research it and it'll help us. She'd drop me the second she finds it!

If it were a weapon like me it would be dead by now, died of old age, sickness, or starvation. It was just a dumb, lifeless, normal scythe. Probably not even real too!

I was a way better scythe then it was anyways. And I would prove it by finding the stupid Scythe of Time and throwing it into a volcano just to spite her! That'll show her that it isn't all it's cracked up to be!

What was so special about it anyways? Not like it was dangerous or anything.

Stupid Maka…..stupid scythe.

**Sassano, Italy**

**Crona's pov**

"My spy in the DWMA states that Shibusen is searching for the legendary Scythe of Time." Medusa said as she flipped through a research book, possibly trying to research the Scythe.

Shibusen…it feels like I know that place... or should know it….

"You are to find it and bring it back to me, understood Crona?" Medusa instructed in a crisp tone that left no room for any arguments in case I wished to argue.

"I understand." I said automatically and waited for any further instructions as I gripped my arm. Medusa giving no more caused me to turn around and leave and start my search. I couldn't disobey her, she was my mother and my master. If she wanted me to find the Scythe of Time, I will find the Scythe of Time.

I don't know how to deal with displeasing her.

I felt a sharp pain as Ragnarok took form and slamed his hand on my head, "Leave it to the damn snake witch to make us do all the hard work and find things that don't exist." Ragnarok said angrily. "Next she'll have us look for the Garden of Eden."

I looked at him. "What's the Garden of Eden?" I asked and Ragnarok sighed and patted my head before smacking me on the head painfully.

"You need to read more and do research on these things," He said as he slipped back into my bloodstream.

I paled a little, "I don't know how to deal with researching things I don't know," I whinned.

**New York**

**Maka**

"Alright, thank you for the information." I said to an elderly lady and walked away after giving her a few dollars, a few of the people had been demanding money in return for the information.

I was going around asking people if they knew anything about the Scythe of Time, and what better then start in the city that never sleeps. There was bound to be a lot of people who knew things about it. And I was right, there was quite a few people who had information about it.

After the people I had talked to who knew anything about the scythe this is the information I had found;

1: the scythe was said to be thought of as a deity to some ancient long lost civilization

2: the scythe was said to keep the balance of the universe intact.

3: The scythe was said to have actually belonged to a man who could turn back time and was considered a god of time.

4: the man was said to have had wings as white as snow, but hair and eyes and black as darkness and represented the good and evil of the world.

5: the mans spirit had supposable taken residence inside of his weapon after he had died granting the scythe and whoever wielded it his powers and wings.

6: The scythe was actually the one and only spark of evil that God had in his heart and he had let it out in a single tear that had taken form of the scythe.

7: the scythe was a demon, and was the devils lost weapon.

Information three, four, and five actually went together and I was told this by an elderly African woman. Numbers six and seven were given to me by some crazy guy who was ten times more religious and God obsessed then Justin.

Number one actually makes a bit of since and tells me it has been around for a long time and that it might actually exist since it was from different kinds of long dead civilizations and I was told this by a history university professor, making it a bit more reliable then the crazy guy.

Number two I didn't trust that much because I was told this by some teenage guy selling drugs in an ally.

So with the information I had collected I think it's safe to say either the Scythe of Time is, or at the veryl east, was real and from some dead culture.

I was certain I was going to find the scythe now. Then I would be known as the greatest scythe meister ever and Soul would be a death scythe in a blink of an eye, if he ever got over that new foun ego of his that somehow got injuried.

**Some where in Puerto Rico**

**Blackstar**

"YAHOO! This is your god speaking! I command all of you to tell me what you know about the weapon of the gods! The scythe of time!" I yelled as I stood on a very tall building.

People stared at me probably in awe of being in the presence of a god. (When in reality they where all thinking 'what the fuck is that brat doing up there telling us what to do?' along with 'does anyone have a gun so I can shoot this lunatic?' were the civilians actual thoughts)

"COME ON! TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW OR YOUR MIGHTY GOD SHALL LEAVE YOU!" I yelled and the people looked at each other then stared at me remaining silent.

"Fine! You have disobeyed me and thus I shall leave you! I hope you are happy that you will never see your god who shines enough light to emit happiness ever again!" I yelled, jumped off the building and walked to the docks to catch a ride out of Puerto Rico.

**Same place in Puerto Rico**

**After Blackstar leaves**

**No ones pov**

"LETS PARTY! THE CRAZY KID IS GONE!" A random person yelled and soon the entire island was celebrating that Blackstar left and celebrated for three days and nights until they ran out of things to use to keep the celebration going and had to return to work.


	3. Fool!

Alright I am writing this chapter because I can not think of how to continue on the newest chapter of SMH2 even though I got two pages done I don't want it to be short.

Well welcome back! Now we are going to find some wacky alliances being formed in this chapter and the beginning of friendships! The 'What the fuck?' kind of friendships!

I aint using bold because I'm awesome like that! Actually I just am feeling LAZY today!

Alright and story start

NOW

In Africa

"Excuse me; miss, if you could spare one minute of your time- um sir could you perhaps help me with something- um…" Tsubaki was trying to ask the people of a small town if they knew anything about the Scythe but no one would actually stop to talk to her, or at least listen to her, they would all quicken there pace at her. She guessed the fact that she may have been messing up on her translation to there language (I do not know what language is the main language in Africa! I tried googleing it but it was a fail!) was a part of that.

"I wish someone would please just tell me about the Scythe…" Tsubaki mumbled quietly to herself as she walked hanging her head down in shame that she her attempt to get information was failing. She wanted to find the Scythe so that Blackstar might not abandon her for not being strong.

She suddenly ran into something hard and fell down. She let out a small mewl of surprise as she hit the ground.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!" A voice- a young male from the sounds of it- said quickly. Tsubaki opened her eyes to see a young kid probably her age with jet black hair and pale blue eyes holding a hand out to help her up.

"Sorry about that, I had my nose in a book and wasn't watching where I was going." He apologized and Tsubaki took his hand and he hoisted her up. He then knelt down to pick up the book he dropped. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and had on a red shirt that the sleeves went down to his elbow showing his pale skin color.

"Touching Spirit Bear?" Tsubaki asked as she eyed the cover. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I just finished a different book and thought this one would be cool to read." He admitted with a sheepish smile. Tsubaki noticed that he looked and sounded like he was from America, she wondered what his reason for being in Africa was then. "And so far it is a great book."

"I'm Tsubaki." She said realizing they didn't know each others names and held out her hand in a friendly gesture. The boy smiled and shook her hand and Tsubaki noticed that his teeth were sharp, not like Souls teeth, but more like, fangs.

"My name's Sora." He said and gave a sheepish smile. "You're probably going to say that's a girls name and I know, but a few boys are named Sora too." He smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsubaki." He said.

"It's very nice to meet you too Sora." Tsubaki returned the smile and a thought struck her. This could be her chance! "Hey, um, Sora." Tsubaki began catching the teen's attention. "Do you, know anything about a weapon called the Scythe of Time?"

Soras expression darkened for a moment before he spoke. "Come with me." He said and walked off towards a café. "Better other ears don't hear thing's they shouldn't hear." He added.

Death City

"Oh boy….." Death sighed looking in the mirror that kept switching to scenes in different places around the world. "This is bad, very bad." The cheerfulness was gone from his voice.

"What's wrong? Something bad happen while the kids are drowning in there selfish desires?" Stein asked spinning on his wheelie chair.

"Yes, it seems that not only is people from Shibusen after it, but word must have spread…." Death said and moved so Stein could see the images of some of there enemies searching for the legendary weapon as well. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that by finding the scythe, there going to end up causing something horrible- even worse then Asuras resurrection- to happen…. I'm probably worrying over nothing, but the way they've all turned on each other, friends who were so close…." Death trialed off as he watched the scene.

"If I could, I would go to each of them and give them a Reaper Chop." He added you could actually see the rage coming off of the grim reaper. "That might knock some sense into them."

Stein laughed. "I hope one of them bring the scythe to me, it might be interesting to study it seeing how an inanimate object with no life in it can conjure up so much power." He laughed.

Somewhere in New York

"Damn it all." Maka swore as she tried to get around the are covered thickly with trees. It was dark and she couldn't see more then a foot in front of her and she was running into branches so much she was ready to set the entire area to flames. But that would cause her to get arrested and she would never reach her goal, so she settled for Maka Chopping anything she saw that got in her way.

The poor trees were no match to the mighty strength of the pissed off female meister and her hard cover book. The birds that watched and all the other creatures that saw the abuse the trees were getting were all thinking the same thing: _The poor trees don't deserve this abuse….._

Maka swore once more before tripping. As she fell her book flew out of her hand and she landed painfully onto the soft ground.

"Crap!" Maka swore realizing she couldn't see her book. She sat up and thought a moment on the surprisingly soft and boney ground.

Wait….boney and soft…?

"You sure do have a potty mouth." A male said from below her and stared at her so Maka saw three red eyes that seemed to have eyes in them.

"KISHIN?" Maka yelled jumping up and away from the demon god.

"Yes, who else would it be? Santa Clause?" Asura asked standing up and there was a rustle of clothing so Maka figured he was brushing the dirt off his clothes. "And you would be one of Deaths students if you know me." He said.

"Correct, I am a Shibusen student. What are _you_ doing here? Collecting human souls to eat?" Maka accused pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I should be asking the same of you, you must not be on a mission if you don't have a partner with you. And to correct you, I am not searching for a meal, but a weapon to be correct." Asura said and Makas blood ran cold.

A _weapon_…? Could he be searching also for the scythe also?

Maka could see his red eyes glowing the darkness, the moonlight reflecting off them.

"What are you doing here anyways? On vacation?" He asked (**I can not get online as I am writing this! Nothing will load!) **casually and jumped to sit on a branch.

"I'm searching for a weapon also." Maka said confidently. She wasn't gonna let the kishin see her fear, he wasn't going to scare her! She would not show fear to this coward!

"hmm, would the weapon your searching for happen to be a legendary scythe told in a few myths?" Asura asked. "Because that is the weapon I am searching for." He added.

Maka said nothing.

"Heh, well wanna team up?" Asura asked and shocked the meister with that question. Maka couldn't say anything for she was to stunned to answer and Asura laughed. "I take that as a yes!" He said and Maka felt his scarves wrap around her body keeping her in a tight hold that she couldn't escape from. "We are a team now!" He cheered.

Maka had one thought running through her head- _WHAT THE FUCK?_

Excalibur's Cave

"FOOL!" Excalibur shouted smacking Kid on the head with his cane. "How dare you say there is a weapon mightier then I, the great Excalibur!" he yelled hitting the young reaper on the head once more. "There is no such weapon stronger then me!" He yelled and Kid dodged the third blow.

"I don't care if you claim your stronger or not, I just want to know what you know about a weapon called the Scythe of Time!" Kid snapped yanking the cane away from the white imp. "So just tell me already!" He snapped.

Excalibur was fuming with rage now! No one touches his cane! No one! Definitely not this insolent grim reaper!

"GIVE IT BACK INSOLENT BOY!" Excalibur yelled reaching for the cane but Kid held it at his eye level, out of the weapons reach. "Give me back my cane or you'll be sorry!" Excalibur yelled as Kid smirked.

"Are you challenging me? A grim reaper? You will die if you fight me," Kid snickered as Excalibur tried for the cane again. "Tell me everything you know of the Scythe of Time and I'll give you back the cane." Kid offered.

"Fine! Sit down and I'll tell you a tale handed down through years about the weapon you seek." Excalibur said and suddenly there was a table, purple cloth over it, a crystal ball, and Excalibur was dressed as a fortune teller.

Kid sat down crosslegged across him and Excalibur waved his hands over the ball and the image became cloudy before a image became to form.

"_During the beginning of civilization everything was peaceful, there were no gods, no evil, and no misery, everything was peaceful and everyone lived in harmony" _Excalibur spoke and the image showed a small village by a waterfall. The image zoomed in to a young man of roughly around twenty in ripped dirty clothes sweating and working at some sort of mill building something.

"_But there was one man who wanted something more then peace, he wanted power, he wanted people see him as a god, as the line between life and death." _The image turned to him again, but he had a darkened expression and Kid could sense the power hungry soul. _"The line between life and death, that is what he wanted to control, he spoke to the eldest witch one of the first living creatures on earth and she told him a way to get what he wanted. 'Go to the sacred tree on the mountains with the youngest or your kin and kill him using the weapon of the one you hate most, let the blood mix with the sap of the tree and drink it, the blood of death and the sap of life will grant you the power you wish, but it will not allow a second try, one mistake in the process will cause you never to achieve your wish.' is what she said" _

"_The man despised his older brother to no end for his parents giving his brother the better half of the inheritance, engaging him to the woman __he__ loved and fathering the child of the same woman. So taking the brothers hunting knife and stealing away the mans son of age only ten, the son was the youngest kin of his and the knife was of belonging to the man he hated, both key ingredients to what was needed. Thus taking the child to the tree he threw him on the floor and drove the knife through the child's still beating heart watching with cold triumph as the blood mixed with the sap that ran off the tree."_

"_dumping his hands in the mix he drunk a handful of the liquid. Feeling nothing different he saw a squirrel running by and tried to test his powers to kill it but nothing worked. Enraged he went to the witch. 'You have tricked me! I killed my youngest kin with the weapon of the one I hated most and drank the mix of the blood and sap but I am not a god now!' he yelled enraged. 'You did not kill your youngest kin.' The witch said calmly"_

"_The man grabbed her by the throat driven nearly insane with rage he tightened his grip demanding her to tell him why his brothers son was not his youngest kin. 'Your sister had given birth to a daughter, she bore the baby girl while you were making your trek up the mountain with the boy, the child was not your youngest kin anymore.' The witch said her voice broken and filled with gasps for air. 'What? How could that have been! She was not carrying any child! She was not even of marriage!' the man roared and tightened his grip on the knife intent on stabbing her suddenly everything around him froze."_

"_Looking around nothing moved, the leaves that were falling stood frozen in air the birds flying ahead were still as death. He let go of the witch to find her frozen still as well. 'what is this?' the man asked everything was frozen in time but him. 'Is this some trick from a different witch in hopes of saving her?' he asked gazing at the witch. Soon he discovered that he in fact had gained powers, the power over time and space."_

"_Finding his powers more entertaining he used his powers to make him king of the land his village was of. For ten years he amused himself with his powers until soon his powers began to use him. learning he could not control them he became engulfed with fear. He went to find the witch that told him how to get the powers only to learn that a law he made caused his men to kill the witch. With no knowledge of how to destroy the powers he did the only thing he could think of." _Excalibur said and the image of the panicking man disappeared.

"Well what did he do?" Kid asked irritated that it ended, it was really good and was reaching the climax!

"That's all there is to it, there is no official thing as to what happened, some say he killed himself, some say he went back in time to stop him from gaining those powers. No one knows." Excalibur said with a shrug. "Now…Gimme back my cane fool!" Excalibur said and Kid handed the cane back to the midget. "FOOL!" Excalibur yelled smashing the cane on Kids head.

"…" Kid said nothing other then make the 'Excalibur Face' and leave.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter this was a good six pages long! As you could see I gave some more information on the scythe! I bet you guys are just itching to learn more and see if it was all true or not and if it was really just a legend or was real!**

**Well Review time!**

**Sailor Sofia**

I always wanted to go there too. Nick was actually thinking that Kid was a lunatic and wasn't scared just kept thinking 'what the fuck?' not scared.

**Awww only one review…well also if anyone has ANY ideas how to get my story Shibusen Mental Hospital the Sequel PLEASE tell me what the ideas are! Just anything like a funny scene! I am stuck with writers block on it!**

**And that concludes today's update**

**Please review and I won't hunt send Giriko after you :)**

**I wont send him after you (Colron- he'll kill her as soon as he sees her), just please review**


	4. 3 gods,Book theif, Dream, Gender dispute

**I am only writing this chapter thanks to writers block on the SMH2 story. (Damn writers block not a single idea for it)**

**Reviews**

**MakenshiCrona**

I was hoping people would like that. …..wow…I never really realized the resemblance Gopher had to him, so it aint Gopher.

**Wolfman6696**

Really? Thanks! It is good to hear things like that!

**LadySkadi**

Thank you.

…

**Africa**

"So, your after the Scythe of Time." Sora said taking a sip of his coffee as he sat across from Tsubaki.

"Yes. And if it isn't a bother, could you tell me anything you know that might be useful please?" She asked. This boy seemed very trustworthy to her, and she felt like he knew something.

"Yeah, I could tell you what I know even though I probably shouldn't." He said and Tsubaki felt her hopes crushed but then rise again at his next statement. "So where to start….if I'm gonna tell you, then I should think of what would be a good place to start and what to tell you." He mused.

Tsubaki sat up straight ready to listen.

"Lets see, you know of the demon god, and the death god. They aren't the only gods there are." Sora began. "There was the God of Time, the God of Space, and heh, the reckless God of Dimensions." He said.

"Please explain." Tsubaki asked.

Sora grinned. "Not hard to explain the first one, the God of Time could control time, he could pause it, go back in time, though he couldn't move time forward because there are many futures. Then there was the God of Space, he could change space, not like the geometric space or the outer space, astronaut one. but hmm." Sora paused as if to try and think of a good way to explain.

"It's physics I guess would be a good way to put it." Sora said. he paused and looked at his coffee and pulled out a straw. "He could make rifts in space." He said and poked the coffee causing little rings to form like a cone, gradually getting bigger. "His power was kind of more dangerous then the other two, he could teleport to any given location he pleased, he could also control some sort of ability that produced something that looked like red lightning." He said. "He was considered the eldest of the three."

"Finally there was the God of Dimensions, the youngest, he could go to different dimensions as he pleased, he could, if wished, enter a parallel world some say. He was considered reckless for using his powers, weak in comparison to the other twos, for dangerous things that could harm himself and others." Sora chuckled. "Each of the three had there own weapons, the God of Space had a sword, God of Dimensions had a dagger, and the one your looking for, God of time, had a scythe." He said.

"So, is the Scythe of Time the God of Times weapon?" Tsubaki asked and Sora grinned.

"You can say that, no one knows for sure. For all they know, there were no gods but actual weapons that would be controlled by a mortal." He said. "a new mortal was dumb enough to use them each time the previous one died, but, the weapon could not be used by another unless the person who controlled it died. Two people could not wield it at the same time and both be alive at same time." He said.

Tsubaki nodded, this was valuable information. "Why couldn't they?" She asked.

"Who knows, some say that the person who tried to use it would die if the actual scythe master was still alive, some say they would be injured and some say they wouldn't even be able to touch it and others they couldn't even lift it." He yawned. "But it is never good to search for it." He warned.

Tsubaki stood up. "I have to…to show Blackstar I am as good of a weapon as everyone else," She said and walked out.

"So…" Sora said to no one as she left. "Her meister is also looking for 'em….." He groaned and slammed his head against the table. "I desperately hope they won't find it. they'll get more then they bargained for."

**Florida**

"So, tell us everything you know, and I wont kill you." Asura said holding a suspicious guy upside down using his scarves.

"I don't know anything!" He yelled and Asura shook him once more.

"I know you know." He told the kid. "Tell me who took my partners book." He said.

"Asura, you don't need to do this, I can find another book." Maka said still in shock at how much the kishin was overreacting over a book being stolen. Then again it was a first edition and hard to find.

"No, I am getting you your book back." He said and shook the guy once more with his scarves.

"Alright! My sisters friend took it because she likes to read! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" The boy wailed.

"Where is she?" Asura asked giving him another shake producing an address from him. Asura then promptly dropped the boy and walked away Maka following him.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the scythe?"

"Your book is more important."

"…..you just want to find it because it's a Warriors book."

"…maybe….."

**Europe**

Kid sighed as he leaned against a window. "What the hell." He muttered. "So far what I got is useful and useless information." He groaned.

"Excalibur didn't know the full story, so, did the man place the powers in the scythe? Or did something else happen? What does the scythe have to do with that story anyways?" Kid sighed. "I need sleep, I'll figure it out later." He said as he headed to the hotel he was staying at.

Kid lied down on his bed and closed his eyes willing sleep to come to him, and it did soon enough he was in a peaceful dream.

Actual a not peaceful dream.

"_BROTHER! It's been a while hasn't it!" a voice boomed with cold amusement. There standing on a pillar surrounded by rubble and broken pieces of homes was a teen with messy red hair, red eyes with slit pupils, he was wearing no shirt, and triangle like markings were on his shoulder._

_On the lower ledge was a boy whom looked a bit younger, he had black hair, but his bangs were long and messy and Kid could only make out one pupiless black eye. He had a frown on his face and was wearing a black outfit similar to Kids, but the white squares were missing and in the same spot the triangles were on the red head were stitched on to the shoulders of the black haired boys outfit._

_Beside him was a younger boy with black and red hair. His hair was short and spiked backwards. He had a nervous look on his face. The older black haired boy turned to face him._

"_Aros, go, your powers are not yet returned fully yet." He said._

"_But Ikas! You will need help! Let me help you big brother!" He wailed in fear, fear of losing his elder brother._

_Ikas thought a moment and stared at the red haired boy. "Fine Aros. But I want you to run when I tell you too, beating Ryog will be hard."_

_Kid stared at them, matching the names to the faces. The red head was Ryog, the boy with the black hair and long bangs was Ikas, and the youngest was Aros. Those were odd names, and it was odd that they hadn't noticed him, maybe they couldn't see him._

_Ryog got into a battle stance smirking the entire time while Aros and Ikas both got into a battle stance, Ikas' face drained of all emotions and held a cold, calculating expression while Aros was frowning and you could sense his nervousness._

"_So, I get the pleasure of killing both my younger brothers today? Such easier then killing both at separate times." Ryog said._

"_Don't get too cocky Ryog." Ikas warned narrowing his eyes in a menacing manner._

"_Oh, I'm so scared." Ryog taunted and vanished, Kid's eyes widened, such speed. Suddenly Ryog appeared in the air behind Ikas and kicked him in the back of the head. "Don't forget who's older and stronger!"_

Kid's eyes snapped open. _What did that dream mean?_ He thought. _Who are those three?_

The rest of the day he spent was finding any information on the three. He found none, he couldn't even find anyone with the same name.

To be honest, everyone he asked said that Ikas, Aros and Ryog were odd and strange names. He was told that the Greek god of love was sometimes called Aros but Kid doubted it was the same Aros.

**Mexico**

"Ah I remember you! You're that black blood kid! Arachnes nephew!" the chainsaw said as he pointed an accusing finger at the pink haired meister.

Justin who was beside him paused. "I think it's a girl." He told Giriko.

"No! It's a boy!" Giriko snapped and thus the two were then arguing over Cronas gender.

"I d-don't know how to deal with two weapons fighting about what g-gender I am!" Crona wailed and the two older boys were then in his personal space.

Crona was scared now, they were going to kill 'em! Justin wouldn't save Crona now! He was on the same side as Giriko this time! Crona was about to feint from panic when Giriko spoke.

"Your gonna join us on our search for the Scythe of Time, boy." He ordered and grabbed Cronas wrist yanking and pulling the meister to follow.

"You don't get a say in this _girl_." Justin said glaring at Giriko in a challenging manner.

"The _boy_ get's killed if _he _refuses anyway." Giriko growled.

"I don't think it's exactly fair to kill _her_ for denying our offer to join us." Justin stated and thus there argument over Cronas gender resumed as they pulled Crona along with them harshly.

"H-how do I deal with this Ragnarok?" Crona yelled.

"LIKE I FUCKING CARE! As long as I get a decent meal they can do what they want with you." He said punching Cronas head.

…

**Alright now you have THREE possible stories of what the scythe of time is, and Kid has had a wacky dream that may just be a dream. I honestly haven't decided yet :D I just wanted to make this a bit longer and decided to show what Kid was dreaming.**

**Poor Crona, I said there were gonna be wacky alliances and I am trying to make Crona as gender neutral as possible in the fic. At least for now anyways. And Asura and Maka aren't even looking for the scythe anymore at the moment.**

**Please review.**


	5. Mexico, Temples, and riddles

**Welcome welcome welcome~!**

**This is Chapter 5 of the Race For The Scythe of Time. I, surprisingly, already have the ending, and ending to the sequel (YES! There WILL be a sequel!) planned out! (****Like, I already have part of the ending of the sequel written down!)**

**MakenshiCrona**

He was meant to make people laugh. Poor Crona indeed.

**Dark Chrona**

Thanks for reviewing.

…

**Somewhere in Egypt**

**Soul**

Ugh, I hated camels, they smelled, the ride hurt, and they were not cool.

I was on the back of a camel following some guy I didn't even know. I didn't even get ANY information on the scythe! Apparently people think that I was a demon because of my red eyes and white hair.

I WAS NOT A DEMON!

Though demons were kind of cool. Not really, but in a way they were cool.

I groaned, couldn't they have given me a saddle? Riding camels is painful.

We reached a pyramid and entered. I honestly had no idea why I was following this guy.

The first thing I noticed when I entered was the strange drawings on the wall. It had a picture of three weapons, a sword, a dagger, and a scythe. But they looked strange, not normal.

The sword, it had spikes on the handle going in different directions so it would be painful to hold it. the dagger, it had no hilt or guard, nothing to hold on to but the blade. The scythe, it was wrapped in bandages so it would do no damage at all. In all honesty, the scythe looked to be the weakest one out of the three.

The people who made those weapons were probably on drugs.

**Mexico**

"Ah! I love this fucking burrito!" Giriko shouted as he chomped on his burrito. "Extra salsa! Mucho hot and spicy!" Giriko laughed as he took a swig of beer.

Justin who was sitting on his right took a bite out of his taco while Crona took a small bite out of the soft shell taco they got the kid. **(Damn it's hard to get Crona gender neutral! I'm so used to either having him a boy or girl!)**

"So, where do we go next?" Justin asked after wiping his mouth.

"Beats the shit out of me." Giriko replied taking another drink from the alcohol. How he could like the taste of it confused Crona. Crona was offered some by Giriko, but after one sip, decided never to drink the foul tasting stuff again.

"Um….w-why don't we….f-find inf-f-formation on the scythe…" Crona suggested quietly, shrinking back at Giriko and Justins stares.

"That is smart." Justin said quite loudly, since, his headphones were, obviously, in and playing quite loudly. "What a smart boy you are."

"Of course _she's_ smart! _She's_ related to Arachne!" Giriko said looking at Justin with challenging glares.

Crona sighed. They would always argue about his/her gender whenever they needed to use the gender pronoun for Crona. It was, in all honesty, starting to get on Cronas nerves. Couldn't they just let it be that they didn't know the gender of the swordsman?

"Um….guys…" Crona began feebly trying to stop the argument. After a moment of being ignored Crona sighed. "I…I'm going to look around and t-try to find anything about it…" He muttered and left the booth walking out of the Taco Johns they were in. (**Weather or not there is a Taco Johns in Mexico is beyond me, I've never been there.)**

Walking around the streets a bit Crona bumped into an elderly man.

"Oops….sorry sir." Crona began to apologize to the man who pointed a cane at him and began yelling in Spanish words that Crona did not understand because of any knowledge on speaking Spanish was not within Crona.

The man said somthing in spanish and then quickly then paused. "You are, american right?" He said.

"Y-yes." Crona mumbled.

"And you speak no Espanol si?" He asked again. Crona pondered for a moment trying to remember what Espanol and Si meant. Upon remembering he quickly answered. "Ah, then, I shall speak English then." He said.

"Um, c-can I ask you a few questions?" Crona asked timidly.

"Ah but of course!" The man said then added. "My name is Ricardo." He said.

"Alright..." Crona hesitated. "Ricardo, do you, know anything a-about a w-weapon called t-the Scythe of T-time?" The shy swordsman asked.

"Ah! But of course I know!" He said. "I was told the legend by my papa, who was told by his papa, and so on." He siad. "I would be pleased to tell a young boy like you the legend of the scyhte." He said.

"R-really?" Crona asked hopefully. The old man nodded. "The scythe, was the second most powerful out of it's collection. It was a part of a triangle of three weapons. A sword, a dagger, and a scythe." He said.

"It is said the sword was made first, it could teleport you to any location you wished, it was the most violent." He continued. "The dagger, small it was, could transport you to different dimmensions, some said it was the wisest of the three. Finally, the scythe could stop time and control it. Going back in time or forward at wish." He said. "My father said, the scythe was the calmest of the three." He said.

"So, they had feelings?" Crona asked. "Like thoughts and stuff?" He added.

"Of course not dipshit!" Ragnarok yelled appearing out of Cronas back. "Seriously moron!" Ragnarok said annoyed. "They are just dumb, lifeless, weapons." He said

"R-R-Ragnarok!" Crona whined as he punched Crona on the head. "I w-was just a-asking." The timid swordsman whimpered. When the two looked up the man was gone. "I… I t-think we scared h-him away." Crona said.

**Somewhere on a uninhabited place in Greece.**

Kid wandered around the island. He was running on a lead that there was a temple that once belonged to the wielder of the Scythe of time. It was pretty farfetched but it was still better then nothing.

Kid was getting not much sleep because every night he would usually have a dream about those three again, fighting. And every time he woke up, he felt exhausted and pain, as though he was receiving all the attacks thrown in the dream.

He began to walk through the woods in it. "This is disgusting." He said after a while as he looked at all the asymmetrical trees and the animal droppings on the ground. "Couldn't they keep this clean?"

Kid sat down on a rock after wiping it clean with a disinfectant bottle and a washcloth and some other cleaning supplies. Taking off the gloves and mask he put them in his pocket and sighed. "this was probably a wild goose chase." He said.

He sighed and suddenly felt something odd on the rock. Moving his hand to examine it closer, he saw it was an arrow pointing west. "Might as well humor the person who did that." He said as he got up and began walking west.

After walking for what felt like hours, Kid managed to find a, cliff. "So, the arrow was just leading me to my death, go figure." Kid said at seeing how high the cliff was. Sighing and turning around he was given a shocker.

The ground he was standing on caved in.

Causing him to fall off the cliff.

Quickly summoning Beelzebub he jumped on the skateboard. "That. Was close." Kid said then stared wide eyed at the cliff.

There was a temple attached to the side of the cliff.

"This….must be the place." He said. "It must be the Temple of the Scythe Of Times Scythe master." He mused to himself as he landed on the ground of the temple. Easily skateboarding into it he went through the long hallway.

The place was dark, but at least the temple was symmetrical. Entering what looked like the main room, happy that it was symmetrical. He walked up to the middle of the room. There, was a giant statue, of a scythe. But something about the scythe was off.

Squinting his eyes, Kid noticed there was writing on the stone scythe blade. Using Beelzebub to get closer he examine it.

Erashc tuo hte btorhrse Aksi, Raos, nda Yorg eltmpes. Lnoy hnet nca neo eranl fo Imte, Pcase, nda Imnsdeison rteu tnarue. Was what it said.

"What does that mean." Kid muttered and quickly wrote it down. "Curious…." He mumbled as he ran his hand across the words. It was a miricle the place was still intact judging by how old it looked. Quickly writing down what was on the scythe Kid continued to look around but stopped short. On the walls were several paintings, but of only three people.

He knew these people.

It were the tree from his dreams.

The first one was of a boy, probably ninteen, he had a confident smirk on his face and messy short red hair as well as a old, every olden day outfit. It had a name written under it. Rygo of Space.

The second one was of a younger boy, probably the same age as him, maybe a year older then him. He had jet black hair , it went short in the back but the bangs covered his eyes. He was wearing a nicely clean suit of the same era as Rygo. He had a frown and the name below it said Ikas of Time.

The third has black and red hair that spiked backward, he had a fun happy grin on his face and a rinkled suit. He was obviously younger then the other two probably twelve. He had a light in his eyes. His name plate said Aros of Dimensions.

Suddenly it clicked. These three, Rygo, Ikas, and Aros, they were Space, Time, and Dimension! Suddenly a memory from what he learned when he was younger began to come. It was of Death telling him about the gods.

Death had said that there aren't just Death Gods and Demon Gods, there were other gods, but at the moment the only gods still alive were the Death Gods and unfortunetly, the Demon gods. He had said that the gods used to live forever, but they started dying out, the first to die were the three brothers, the gods of Space, Time and Dimensions.

These must have been the last gods of those three things.

Kid couldn't understand it, he didn't know anything about these three. Yet he had a feeling that something about Ikas and Rygos are the reason for the threes deaths. It was like, something he had seen a million times before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Kid just had a feeling of certainty that something happened between Rygos and Ikas that had caused the death of Time, Space and Dimension. Something important that had to do with the scythe.

Kid shook his head. He would have time to figure it out later. He glanced at the message that was on the scythe. "It's some kind of secret message…" Kid said to himself. "I just don't know if it's a positive or negative message…" He finished.

**Done~! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**First person who figures out the message that was on the scythe will get, (If they want) A preview to the sequel to this story. Everyone thank Yuki for the message on the scythe.**

**I hope this chapter was good (I put little effort in the beginning of this story and all my effort was from the beginning of Kids part (Mainly because Cronas section ruined my computer and put it in Spanish mode for a week, I think I fixed my computer though)**

**Please review. If you do you get a virtual cookie and or slice of cake.**


	6. A New Lead?

**Welcome back. This and the New Infection story are the only ones that we had gotten inspiration for so far. We are trying our hardest to find good enough ideas for the chapters worth you readers time to read.**

**I don't know why but it's suddenly so hard to find ideas worthy for the readers. Hell, it's getting harder to find ideas that I think are worth it and I have REALLY low standards when it comes to humor.**

**Reviews**

**Zakun-chan**

Thank you for reviewing and that is correct!

**Anyways on with the story.**

_Greece, Lost Temple_

_Kid_

Kid sighed as he leaned against the stone mount the statue of the scythe was on. The message on the scythe was killing him! Kid couldn't decode, decipher, or even figure out a clue to it! It just looked like random letters making it look like a sentence.

Looking up, Kid saw the temple was growing darker signaling the day was almost at an end.

"I'll sleep on this…Maybe when I wake up I'd have something figured out. The only good thing was finding the writing on the back wall saying "_Balance is Key'_" Kid mumbled as he curled up next to the stone scythe, admiring the symmetry of the temple.

…something was off.

Blinking he tried to see what was different. After a minute a soft smile took his face. "Oh…. I see it." He murmured. There was a soft glow in the room. The decorations lining the walls were capturing the light off the moon and setting sun and reflecting it all around the room. This caused the light to bounce around but the reflective decorations were placed so perfectly angled that the light could not escape immediately. It seemed like the light came in a little faster then it could leave.

"How brilliant. The architecture of this temple was a genius." Kid praised. Everything had a silver glow to it. It was magnificent of how everything looked so much more beautiful in the glow, and it was distributed equally too.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" A familiar voice snapped farther down. It wasn't directed at him but, Kid jumped anyways, recognizing the soul wavelengths.

"Oh no…." He said.

_Texas_

_Maka_

"Good night, Maka." Asura said as he headed towards his hotel room. Maka nodded and closed her door.

Then locked it and blocked it with a desk.

'_Just to be sure he doesn't try anything perverted again.' _ Maka thought as she laid down on her bed. She had a weird pulsing feeling in her head as she closed her eyes and let her dreams take wing.

And what a dream she was having.

_There were three males in what looked like a battle field. None of them Maka would recognize. The eldest looking was on a pillar like spot, the younger two were on the ground. One guy, he seemed to be the middle in the age group, had black hair and bangs covering his eyes hiding them from sight._

_From how his jaw clenched and how he stood, he was determined about something but also angry. The younger looking boy had black hair and black eyes, but he had red locks of hair here and there. He looked maybe 13 in Makas opinion, he looked nervous, unsure, but also scared. This was probably his first fight._

_The eldest, the boy on the pillar had messy red hair the shade of blood, his eyes matching that color but with slit pupils. They were brighter then Souls eyes. He had an arrogant smirk on his face. Overconfident._

"_Ryog!" the black haired boy yelled. "You can stop all of this now! We will forgive you! The mortals will forgive you also!" He yelled in a desperate attempt to get Ryog to stop what he was doing now before….before what?_

_Ryog laughed and his grin grew and pulled out a pitch black sword. It had no hilt or guard on it. The entire thing was just the metal blade. What was probably the handle was thicker then the rest and also blunt but would be a lethal weapon too, if hit in the head._

_The younger of the three froze looking up at the blade his eyes wide and terrified at the sight of the weapon. "Big brother…." He said in a shaky voice. "Is that…?" _

"_I know, Aros." Disgust laced the blacked haired boys' voice. "What have you done to Basilisk!" He demanded with a hate filled glare towards Ryog._

_Ryog just laughed. "Ah, Little brother, white did not suit the 'Holy Sword' justice, so I tainted him. Took him away from the 'Holy'." Ryog said with a maniacal cackle. "What did you expect, Ikas?" He asked._

_Ikas clenched his jaw. You could almost hear unintelligent babbling coming from the night-black sword, Basilisk._

"_You have lost all right to call us 'brothers', Ryog." Ikas growled and a black and silver scythe appeared in his hands. It had a golden glow to it. "Your soul has strayed from the path of humanity, you threw your title as a god away!" Ikas said. "It's time for you to die, now!"_

_Ryog laughed and grinned. "Do you REALLY think you can kill me, Little Brother?" He said, no, screeched._

_Ikas lunged at him._

"…_Maka…"_

_Ryog blocked the scythe with Basilisk._

"_Maka…"_

_Aros shot a kick at Ryog from behind._

"_Maka,"_

_Ryog made a slash and a black X like thing shot from Basilisk which Aros and Ikas dodged as it exploded when hitting the tree behind them._

"_Maka!"_

Maka shot out of the bed to Asura shaking her awake with his scarves. The shock of how he came in was immediate but was replaced rapidly by the anger for waking her up in the middle of a great dream.

"What?" Maka snapped and Asura held a blue soul out for her.

"I felt like sharing." He said. Maka pulled out a book and slammed it in his head. After five minutes of yelling and Maka Chops Asura stalked out of her room muttering about her being a crazy bitch.

Maka sighed and laid back down waiting for sleep to come and continue the dream.

It came.

_The area was even more destroyed now. Ikas and Ryog were no where in sight. Aros was on his knees sobbing, Basilisk was, still a sword, beside him muttering incoherent things._

"_That selfish moron." Aros muttered as he cried. "Why did he have to sacrifice himself…?" Ikas had died killing Ryog . It was the easy enough to understand and it was very harsh for his younger brother to understand and endure._

_Basilisk continued rambling about unintelligent things. Aros wiped his eyes on his sleeves and picked the sword up. "I need to take you somewhere safe." He muttered and walked. After a while he ended up at a tower. Walking up the stairs he placed the sword on the bed. "I'll watch over you. From now on, you are my brother, not in blood, but in spirit." He said and walked away his head down leaving Basilisk with his mindless babble._

Maka woke with a start.

"Weird dream but, I know that area." She muttered and began to think. Five minutes later she jumped up. "ITS IN EUROPE!" She exclaimed and raced out to Asuras room and banged on the door until he opened it up.

"What?" Asura asked but the look on Makas face gave him enough of an answer. "Where?" He demanded walking out eagerly.

"In Europe I remember this tower from last time I was there, it might be a lead. Or at least a lead to a lead." Maka said.

"Grab your bags we are going to Europe!" Asura said.

Five minutes later they were running out of the hotel heading for a spot where Asura could take them to Europe without being caught by the DWMA. Twenty minutes after that they were in front of the tower.

"So because of a dream we are here?" Asura asked a little bit more then skeptical.

Maka nodded and walked in. Snakes and dashes were carved into the stones on the walls. There was a table on one side and a long winding stairway that spiraled along the wall to the top of the tower.

The duo walked up the staircase and the higher they got, the louder what seemed to be talking could be heard. When they got to the top they could hear someone muttering something on the other side of the door. When checking to see how many were in there and sensing only one soul, the two wondered who the guy in there was talking too.

"sounds like a wacko." Asura commented opening the door.

Inside was a teen, probably 13, walking back and forth muttering thing with no connection. He kept twitching and had oil black hair and lime green eyes.

"Hi." Maka greeted, the boy didn't look up. "who are you? I'm Maka and this is Asura." Maka said.

The boy started talking still walking back and forth. "Maka, in Hawaiian it means 'Favorite One' form of the Spanish Macarena " He said and began saying what Maka meant and facts of the name Maka then switched to Asuras name. "Asura is a group of power seeking deities in Hinduism. Ashura meaning Tenth in Arabic. Asura is name of the Demon God at the moment." He rambled on.

Maka ignored this. "Do you know about Basilisk, or the Scythe of Time?" She asked politely.

"Basilisk, little king, snake. Scythe of Time, Ikas, god." He said still twitching and walking back and forth. "Aros, Ryog, Time Space Dimension." He said and took a sharp rock and carved another snake into the wall.

"this guy is a nut-job." Asura muttered and the boy began naming nuts and jobs and a description of them. "That is now an understatement."

"Ah! Bass! You have visitors?" We, except for the boy, turned around to see a teen with black hair and red highlights. He smiled in the doorway.

"Bass, musical instrument." The first boy muttered.

Asura snorted. "who names a boy Bass?" He asked.

The second boy smiled walking in and putting a bag of food on the bed. "It's short for Basilisk." He said smiling still.

Maka blinked. "Basilisk? Named after the Holy Sword Basilisk?" She asked.

"Basilisk, little king, snake." Basilisk muttered and drew another snake on the wall.

The boy laughed. "No, no, no." He said. "Basilisk, this boy here, he's _the_ Basilisk. Though he hasn't been a holy sword in a long time." He explained. "Ohm where are my manors, I'm Sora by the way." He said smiling.

Asura narrowed his eyes. "How do you know this about Basilisk?" He asked.

Sora smiled. "Oh, it's been passed down my family in taking care of him." He said.

"Long time to be looking after the crazy kid." Asura said.

"Well, Space did this to him." Sora sighed. "The stories say that he used to have pure white hair and his weapon form was whiter then snow. After Ry- Space…. Tainted him, his hair and weapon form turned black, his mind was shattered, he lost his powers when he asked Dimension to lock them up." Sora explained.

Maka felt a ting of sadness, but spoke. "Was Space, Ryog?" She asked and Sora stiffened.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Ryog, space, god." Basilisk said.

Maka asked another question. "Who were Ikas and Aros?" she asked knowing Basilisk would answer it for her.

"Aros, alive, dimension, god, youngest." Basilisk said. "Ikas, time, dead, god, scythe." Basilisk rambled on. "powerful, ultimate, bandit, insanity, back-bitter, normal, jagged" Maka didn't understand what he meant by those things.

Sora sighed. "Ikas was the God of Time." Sora sighed.

Asura perked up. "Like the Demon God and Death God?" He asked.

Sora glared at him. "those two are just minor gods in compairison. The Time God, Space God, and Dimension God were the three ultimate gods, the trinity some would call. They controlled the balance of the universe. Three brothers, Ryog came first when space was born, Ikas not long after as time began to count. Aros came along with the dimensions and the three were brothers, there realms and powers linked to needing the other two to survive." Sora said. "Ikas was NOTHING like your pathetic excuses for gods." He said. "He was a real god, in body, mind, and soul. Died protecting what he cared about, the world and life." He said.

Maka nodded. "He died a real god." She said. "He…he wielded the Scythe of Time didn't he? That was his weapon."

Sora laughed a bit. "You could put it that way." He said and Maka nodded and said that Ikas died a hero and god again before her and Asura left.

A small smirk formed on Soras face as they left. "….gods don't die…." He said.

…

**Sora has made his reappearance! And more information on the scythes wielder was revealed!**

**I hope you like it, I felt like my other chapters were pointing to much that Kid might be the one who finds the scythe, I would like the comment that we have yet to decided who will end up victorious in the quest yet. So to put it simple everyone has the same amount of leads and information around now but we focused too much on Kid. Next chapter will lean more towards Cronas team and Tsubaki and Soul.**

**Please review.**


	7. Temples Castles and Russian

**Welcome back.**

**It's me, Cole, I'll be running the Authors note right now.**

**We only have one review today from D (Yuki: The mother fucking asshole) but since his review isn't really worthy (Dino: It's not a review, it's a flame, and not even to the fanfiction! It's a flame at me) And since Yuki and Dino hate his guts with burning passion at the moment it's safest not to trigger there rage and keep the review off here.**

**Dino: smaaaaaaart.**

**Yuki:…..Should I send Childish and Sin upon him?**

**Cole: No, and Dino, put the chainsaw down.**

**Dino: *Puts Giriko down* Damn.**

**Well onward with the story and I'll tie dino and yuki up.**

**XxXx**

**Greece**

**Lost Temple**

**Cronas Pov**

Giriko and Justin were arguing….

Again.

I didn't know how to deal with there constant arguing! Ragnarok wanted to kill them and eat there souls but I didn't know how to deal with that either!

This time they were arguing about whether the Spartans could have killed the Roman Army in present day time. Justin's on the Spartans side while Giriko is on the Roman Army side but they keep swapping its confusing!

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Giriko snapped as we neared the main room of the temple.

We all stopped in our tracks as we stared at the person in front of us. He looked familiar, jet black hair and three stripes on one side along with glowing ringed yellow eyes.

He looked nervous.

"It's the Reapers brat!" Giriko exclaimed. He was the Grim Reapers son?

Justin looked pleased. "It's Gods child! What a blessed night it is!" He said happily as he embraced the little reaper.

"Justin? What are you doing working with the-!" The boy cut off when he saw me. "Crona? Is that you! Oh god! Maka will be so happy to know that your safe!" Kid said his shock turning to pure joy as he ran up and hugged me.

Ragnarok came out. "HEY! DON'T GO TRYING TO RAPE CRONA! CRONA'S MY BITCH!" He yelled pounding on Kid's head.

Kid stepped away. "your big again, Ragnarok." He commented.

Ragnarok pounded on my head now. "HOW DO YOU FUCKING KNOW ME? WHY YOU! CRONA YOU'VE BEEN TELLING THIS BASTARD ALL ABOUT ME HAVENT YOU? WELL IT BETTER HAVE BEEN GOOD THINGS TOO!" He shouted.

"AH!" I yelped. "How could I have told him anything? You would have known!" I whined as he pulled my hair.

Giriko and Justin were examining the stone scythe that was in there. "Hey, there is a fucking message inscribed on it!" Giriko said.

Kid walked over to them. "Yes, but it seems to be nothing more then random letters." He said as we all looked at the message.

Erashc tuo hte btorhrse Aksi, Raos, nda Yorg eltmpes. Lnoy hnet nca neo eranl fo Imte, Pcase, nda Imnsdeison rteu tnarue

"Huh…? It's not random lettering." I said earning surprised gazes at me. "It's an anagram." I pointed out and began rearranging the letters in my head. "Erashc, that would be Search." I said.

Kid immediately ran to his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil. "Write down the words unscrambled please." He requested.

I nodded and began rereading it several times.

What I wrote down was '_Search out the brothers Aksi, Raos, and Yorg temples. Only then can one learn of Time, Space, and Dimensions true nature.'_

"Those three words, you didn't unscramble." Giriko pointed out as he crouched beside me.

I scratched my arm nervously. "Well, I don't understand those three words. I can find any way to unscramble them where they'd make sense." I admitted.

Kid looked surprised at the paper. "I think I may know of what those names are." He said and erased my writing of the words and in his own neat small writing put down: Ikas, Aros, and Ryog.

Justin blinked. "Very odd names." He commented.

Giriko and I nodded but Kid shook his head. A wide grin forming.

"No they are not." He said. "They were real people, and had a strong connection to the Scythe of Time. I don't know if it was directly or indirectly but they are connected to it. And I have a feeling learning more of them from the temples will help us learn more of the scythe and it's location." He grinned.

Giriko nodded, yawning he leaned against the scythe. "Where are we going to find the next temple?" He asked as he applied pressure to where he was leaning.

There was a crack.

And the stone Scythe fell off of where it was standing, Giriko falling along with it.

"GAH! GIRIKO! YOU RUINED IT!" Kid yelled but stopped as Giriko got up grumbling. Kid slowly picked up the scythe. "Justin, can you get me a wet cloth and a knife?" He requested.

In seconds Justin, acting like a loyal puppy, came back with a damp wash cloth and a knife just as asked. Kid began to use the knife running it up and down the shaft of the scythe and using the clothe to wipe it. After five minutes he examined it. "Crona, you think you can decipher this?" He asked handing it to me.

On the shaft, winding all around it was another anagram. _Eth mteelp fo Pcaes si ni Het Adln Fo Teh Iissrng Nsu Reeht Yorg elomces uyo ot ihs mohe._

"The temple of Space is in The Land Of The Rising Sun, there Ryog welcomes you to his home." I said as each word formed in my head.

Kid smiled. "I guess we are going to Japan now." He said. "This could mean nothing and have nothing to do with it at all but still it's worth checking out." He said.

Giriko grinned. "oh your not going anywhere." He said and before Kid could speak he had kicked him in the head knocking the little reaper out.

Giriko walked away, Justin looking pained to see Kid down, I followed not knowing how to deal with this as Ragnarok laughed.

_China_

_Tsubaki_

Tsubaki couldn't get her mind off of that boy she met in Africa. Sora was really nice and kind to her. He even taught her some Chinese when she told him that was were she was heading next when he found her again in Africa.

He was a traveler he had told her and knew a variety of languages and offered to teach her words would be very helpful while her stay in China. She learned how to say 'I don't speak much Chinese but I am fluent in Japanese' so if they knew Japanese and or American she could understand them.

Last she had saw him he had just put red highlights in his hair the night before. He looked very handsome with those highlights. Though while she was near him, she felt a strange pressure on her soul. It was as though his soul wavelength was crushing hers, but his soul wavelength was the same size as everyone else. She blamed it on her imagination.

Though, he was very handsome and cute. And Tsubaki, much to her embarrassment, had caught him staring at her now and again with a look full of admiration and hidden affection. Maybe he liked her and if they saw each other again he would ask her out.

Tsubaki blushed at the though. _NO! _she thought._ I am not getting a crush on him!_ She shook her head and walked to a elderly person.

"Excuse me." She said in Chinese. "Do you know anything of the Scythe of Time?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No." He replied. "but there is the Castle of Days a few miles east." He offered. "It's said to have been home to a God of Time." He said.

Tsubaki nodded and said a thank you to him as she started towards the direction he said.

"God of Time, didn't Sora mention that there were rumors that the Scythe was wielded by a possible God of Time?" She said to herself as she walked. "Yeah, I think he did say that. Well I guess the Castle of Days is my next stop." She said as she walked towards there.

_Ireland_

_Soul_

Soul groaned as he, once again, was lost. "DAMN! I'M NEVER GONNA FIND THE DAMN SCYTHE OF TIME AT THIS RATE!" He screeched. A boy with bright blonde hair glanced at him with surprised look, that look vanished as a grin formed.

"Your looking for the legendary Scythe of Time from the legends correct?" He asked Soul.

Soul glanced at him with a lazy gaze. "Yeah, you know anything about it?" He asked.

The boys smirk grew. "I don't just know about it, I know _where_ it is." He said smirking.

Soul stood straight up interested. "Really? Can you take me to it?" He asked.

The boy frowned and thought a little. "Why should I?" he asked. "what's in it for me if I take you to it?" He asked suspiciously as he turned around, but was smirking while he faced away from Soul.

Eager to find where it was, Soul began thinking of things that _any_ guy would want. "I'd have power so I could get you anything you want!" He said.

The boy glanced at him boredly. "I have everything I need and want." He said.

Soul shot another offer. "How about loaning you the scythe now and again?" He asked.

The boy rolled his eyes. "No can do." He said and turned around walking away. "I guess I shouldn't take you to it since there are no valid reasons for me to do so anyways." He said.

Desperate for the location, Soul screamed. "I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" He yelled.

The blonde kid smirked triumphantly before turning around to face Soul. "Deal but first, your name." He said.

Soul grinned. "Soul Evans." He said.

The boy smirked showing sharp teeth. "Leo, Leo D'yavol Volk." He said and Soul noticed a Russian accent from him but also some other accent along with it.

"Pleased to meet you, Leo." He smirked. "So, where do we go?" He asked.

Leo sighed. "It's not an easy trek, you can't go there right away, you have to go to different areas to get the exact location of the others. We will go use the Bashnya's." He said.

Soul nodded eagerly, the thought of why Leo never took the Scythe himself if he knew where it was never crossed his mind.

_Death City_

"This is becoming quite a mess." Death sighed as he watched Soul walk off with Leo in a mirror. "Quite a mess indeed." He said shaking his head as he monitored the others from other mirrors.

Maka and Asura were wandering around Europe, Tsubaki was still heading towards the Castle of Days or whatever it was called. Soul was following Leo like a puppy, Blackstar was being chassed by a violent village. He didn't know where Kid was, but unbeknownst to him, his son was still passed out in the temple even Death didn't know about, from the blow Giriko inflicted upon him.

Giriko, Justin, and Crona were heading towards a airport to get a plane to Japan. Even Hiro had started to join the journey! Though he hadn't made it out of the States yet.

"A big mess…." He sighed

_Location: Unknown_

_Person: unknown_

"_This….is getting….bad…." A voice whispered in the darkness. "They….can't….find it… They…don't know….what danger they will cause….the destruction…of….the world…" _

_A shrill laugh could be heard._

"_**YOU CANT KEEP ME LOCKED UP IN HERE FOREVER! WHEN THEY COME I'M FREE!" **__A loud, demonic voice laughed. It was loud yet weak._

"_No….you can't…..be brought upon…the world….again…..never….again… Never….again."_

XxXx

**I know you guys probably thought that it was Justin from the manga but it's the Anime Justin.**


	8. The Bashnya

**Welcome back. I know you guys are all wanting me to update all my other fanfiction's but frankly, **_**this**_** fanfiction is the only one I got any inspiration for lately. I really am sorry but I'm trying to find ideas to update ****the Our Love May Not End In Tragedy**** fanfiction (Damn no matter what I always misspell that word!)**

**Anyways, this fanfiction is coming to a close. I think I said in an early chapter that I had the ending planned out, well that ending has been removed because I had an even better idea!**

**Anyways this is the Eighth chapter! (Kid: EIGHT! WE MUST KEEP IT AT THIS CHAPTER! NO MORE UPDATES! SYMMETRICAL!) Sorry Kid, this isn't the last chapter, maybe chapter 11 will be the last, that's symmetrical right? (Kid: CHAPTER 11 Then! I will hold you too it!)**

**Anyways lets get on with the story!**

**Reviews:**

**Eurades**

Thank you for reviewing, and I like these kinds of stories also~

**XxXx**

**Thailand.**

**Soul/Leo**

Leo smiled and said something in, Thai, Soul though was the language, and walked back over. "Well, the man will give us a lift for the next two miles." Leo said casually. "Then we'd have to head up another mile east and then we can hit the first Bashnya." He said heading back to the man who now had a wagon out with two horses powering it.

Leo climbed into the wagon that was covered with hay stacks and waited for Soul to get on too.

Soul muttered something about this not being cool before taking a seat next to the blonde Russian (that is where Leo claimed to be.) and grumbled. "Why do we need to go to these, Bash-whatchamecalits?" He complained.

Leo flashed him one of his sharp toothed smirks. "Well, there is something in each Bashnya's that we need to get the Scythe." He smiled. "Besides, they are an architectural wonder! They were built thousands of years ago yet were to advanced for there time period! It's amazing!" Leo said.

Soul grumbled. "Fine, but we better get the scythe first." He said.

Leo laid back. "Hey, with me, we'll find the Scythe DAYS before the others get close!" Leo grinned. "I know where each and every temple is, I know where the Scythe is hidden. They are running on false leads." He said as he stretched.

Soul nodded. "You are right about that. They might never even find the Scythe." He said.

Leo glanced at him. "what are you going to do once you have the Scythe of Time?" He asked.

Soul thought. "Well…I don't really know." Soul admitted.

This struck a cord in Leo. "Then, why even do something idiotic and search for it? I have better things to do then lead a guy to the Scythe when he doesn't even know what he is going to do with it!" Leo snapped.

Soul glared. "Hey! I was angry at my meister for wanting that stupid Scythe over her own weapon! I am a better scythe then some stupid Scythe of Time!" He snapped back.

Rage and fury were in Leos eyes. "You. Will NEVER be a better scythe then the Scythe of Time!" He yelled. Something in his eyes terrified Soul but made the madness in the black blood within him dance.

"Y-yeah…fine, I'm nothing compared to the Scythe I get it." Soul said as Leo took a deep breath to calm himself. "I get it." He muttered. "but to answer your question. I guess I would do _something_ cool with the Scythe." Soul said.

The wagon stopped and the man said something to them.

Leo nodded and got off and said something sounding like a 'thank you' to him who drove the wagon forward. "Well that is as far as he can take us." Leo said and began walking west of where they were dropped off at.

Soul trailed behind. "So, you know about the Scythe, what's it like?" He asked. "or, what have you been told it's like?"

Leo thought. "Cold. Silent, but very powerful. If evil could wipe out all life on earth, maybe even destroy Earth itself." Leo said casually. "Equal in strength to the Sword of Space." Leo said.

Soul stopped in his tracks. "Sword of Space?" He asked.

Leo glanced back and smirked. "It's just an olds tale though. There was a myth about there being three ultimate gods. Myth says that they were created when the earth was created, the God of Space was created first, when everything was a void of nothingness, God of Time was born when the first seconds of time started ticking. That was not long after space was born. Then when Dimensions were created, not like geometric dimension, but like, how to put this." Leo thought thinking of how to put it.

"Dimensions like, parallel worlds Dimensions." He said. "That was when the God of Dimensions was brought into being. Of course there are other myths claiming that these three gods are what created Time Space and Dimension, not the other way around." He said. "Also there are myths that these three gods were the split entity of what some people believe as the true God." He shrugged.

Soul nodded. "Well, sounds intense. What's this have to do with the Scythe and Sword?" He asked.

Leo grinned. "Each god had a weapon, people claimed the God of Space wielded the Sword, God of Dimension wielded what was like a handle and a knife with a chain connecting the two. And of course there was the God of Time that wielded the Scythe, which people claim to be the most powerful of the three because rumors are that it could take your time from you." He grinned.

"Rumors are rumors though." Leo added shrugging.

Soul nodded. "Yeah, rumors are rumors." He said as they reached the 'Bashnya', which turned out to be a giant tower. It had a broken clock at the top. "Looks like some ancient clock tower." He said. "I thought we were going to a Bashnya." He said.

Leo grinned. "Bashnya means Tower. And we are at a tower, we are at a Bashnya." He grinned as he began climbing the tower.

Soul gasped. "S-Shouldn't we like, go take the stairs?" He asked shocked by how Leo was climbing and not using stairs like a sane person.

Leo just laughed. "Like hell! The stairs wont get you to where you need to be! Besides it's much more fun to climb instead of walking." He said. "Try it!"

Soul shook his head. "No way man! That isn't cool!" He said. Leo shrugged and yelled out 'Suit yourself' and after a few minutes reached to the clock.

"AH! Made it!" He said and examined it a few seconds. He then reached up and pulled on the '2' part of the clock and a compartment behind it opened up. He reached in and pulled out a, what looked to be a golden gem. "Ah-ha!" He said triumphantly before jumping off it.

Soul examined the gem as Leo spoke. "One down, two more to go!" He said walking away. "you'll get the Scythe in no time now!" He sung happily. A thought finally crossed Soul's mind.

"Hey, Leo." Soul said and Leo glanced at him. "you know where the Scythe is, yet, you never went for it yourself, why's that?" Soul asked. It was pretty weird to him.

Leo grinned showing off his sharp teeth. "I don't really like the Scythe. I'd rather it melted down and turned into something useful instead." He laughed and walked. "You'll understand my hatred for it soon enough." He said.

_Rome_

_Blackstar (You didn't forget about him did you?)_

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR DEMANDS YOU TELL HIM WHERE THE SCYTHE OF TIME IS!" Blackstar yelled shaking a poor soldier.

Some men shouted something and soon Blackstar was running for his life as an army chased him. "FINALLY PEOPLE ARE AFTER ME! YAHOO!"

**XxX**

**Alright, I think in one or two chapters this will be done. The DYC has the whole ending planned out and some of you will be surprised, some of you will not be surprised.**

**Just remember this: The Scythe could just be a myth and not existent, but it may not be a myth also.**

**Anyways review please!**


	9. Drawing nearer to the scyhte

**Welcome back! I just realized as I am typing this authors note that I have forgotten my ideas for this chapter~ Greeeeeeeeaaaaat *Sarcasmn* Well, there is a first for everything *Has never written a chapter for this story without a head full of ideas***

**Anyways please ignore that paragraph and read the fanfiction instead! **

**Japan**

**Crona**

I glanced around nervously, I still felt sad for leaving the young grim reaper at the temple while he was knocked out but I wouldn't be able to deal with it if Giriko and Justin saw my act of possible aiding him as betrayal.

I looked at the messages again.

_The temple of Space is in The Land Of The Rising Sun, There Ryog welcomes you to his home._

_Search out the brothers Saki, Aros, and Ryog temples. Only then can one learn of Time, Space, and Dimensions true nature._

Those were the only clues the three of us had to finding the scythe. Giriko had led us to a cliff with a raging ocean just at the bottom of it. It would be painful for the other two if they would to fall in. I would just fly away.

I was tempted to shove them in when Giriko walked up and grabbed my shoulder in a firm hold. "Hey, Crona, buddy ole' pal." He began as I looked at him, slightly freaked out by him calling me 'buddy' and 'pal'. "Think you can fly a patrol along the cliff down there to see if there is another temple here?" He asked innocently. "Priest boy and I will search up here for one."

I slowly nodded nervously as Ragnarok formed wings out of my back. "O-okay, when should I come back up?" I asked and Giriko paused.

"Make sure your back up here in an hour." He said and I took off diving down. I slowly began flying making sure to examine every inch of the cliff for any sign of a temple.

So far I could not find one.

**Greece**

**Lost Temple**

**Kid**

I slowly opened my eyes and felt a throbbing pain in my head. "Ouch…" I groaned and raised my hand and pressed it to my head out of reflex.

I felt something cold and wet where my head hit, I was sure it was my head that I hit, I then realized it was a damp washcloth folded and resting on my forehead.

"Hey, you alright?" I heard a young energetic voice ask me. I turned my head to see a boy with black & red hair sitting cross-legged beside a fire. There was a kettle over the fire and he was stirring it.

"Looked like something pretty hard hit your head." He said as he pulled the ladle out of the pot and began pouring what looked like stew into a bowl. "Here, have something to eat." He said placing a spoon in it and handing it to me.

"Uh, thank you," I said as he handing me a napkin as well. "I'm Kid, and you are?" He asked.

The boy smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Sora." He said and I shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Kid." He added.

I nodded and began to eat the stew. "so, how did you find me here?" I asked.

Sora paused in thought. "Well I came down here and saw you passed out on the floor. At first I thought you were sleeping but when you didn't wake up, and I saw the big bump on your head, well I figured you were hurt." He said shrugging.

This brought another question to mind. "Why did you come down here?" I asked curious. Was he also searching for the scythe?

Sora smiled. "I come down here a lot. It's my little getaway place when I need time to think. It's peaceful and beautiful at night in here." He admitted.

I nodded. That sounded plausible. He then threw a question at me. "what are you doing down here?" He questioned.

I coughed a bit, almost choking on my meal, and took a deep breath. "Well, me and a whole lot of other people are searching for this item called the Scythe of Time." I said and jumped into explanation of how it started and how I ended up knocked out.

Sora nodded. "Met a few of them." He admitted. "but those guys heading to Japan are going the wrong way." He added.

I perked up. "Huh?" I asked.

Sora smiled deviously. "The Temple of Space changes every two years. I don't know how but it's location, the whole temple, moves from place to place every two years, Japan was where it was when this temple was made." He said.

I leaned forward. "Do you know where it is now?" I asked. Sora nodded and I leaned even farther forward. "Could you tell me it's location." Sora nodded again and I waited for him to tell me, after two minutes I grew impatient. "Well…where is it?" I asked.

Sora smiled. "you asked if I could tell you, I could, but you never asked if I would." He snickered playfully.

I tried to hold my patience out longer. "Would you be kind enough to tell me it's location?" I asked.

Sora took a deep breath. "It should be in north Italy, five miles from the capitol. There is a cave that will lead you to the temple." He said and I stood up.

"thank you for telling me, Sora." I said and raced out.

"Aren't you going to finish your stew?" Sora asked but I was long gone.

**Russia**

Soul shivered next to Leo. "Okay, so just one Bashnya left until we have the scythe right?" He asked examining the pale blue gem they had just received. He leaned against the Russian Bashnya and stuffed the gem and his hands in his jacket. "We just HAD to come during a blizzard didn't we?" He said glaring at Leo.

Leo was wearing a light jacket instead of a coat and didn't look cold. "What? This little thing?" He asked surprised by how freezing Soul was. "Anyways the next Bashnya is in Austria." He said boredly as he walked boredly. "Come on, if your freezing lets get inside the Bashnya." He said.

This Bashnya was just a giant tower but had some older yet advanced weather interpreter device on it; just like the first Bashnya and the second one this device was also broken.

Soul collapsed on the old couch. He was grateful that the tower was warm.

"Sleep tight weapon-boy." Leo said as Soul drifted off to sleep. "Maybe you'll finally dream of the three like the other two have." He said but Soul didn't hear that.

All he heard was shouting.

"_MAN YOUR STATIONS!" A guy in a knight outfit yelled. "DON'T STAND THERE! MOVE!" The guy didn't have his helmet on but had blood red hair and eyes but his pupils were slit. He looked a year older then Soul but it was obvious he was high ranking in this army._

_A boy with jet black hair walked up behind the knight, he also had armor on. His hair covered and hid his eyes. "Brother." He began. "You should be a little less harsh." He said. "they are human after all, they need rest."_

_The first boy whirled on him. "That is just what the enemy is waiting for Ikas!" He snapped. "They are waiting for these humans to sleep to attack! The enemy is being led by minor gods may I remind you!"_

_Ikas shook his head. "Brother, if you keep this up you'll work our army to death!" He said. "Ryog! Just think." He said calmer now._

_Ryog grinned with insanity in his eyes. "If any of these dies, then that mangy Death God leading the other army, will have to leave his army momentarily to deal with the souls of the dead! That's to our advantage!" He said. "The Demon God will eat his own soldiers without the Death God to keep him inline!" _

_Ikas shook his head. "You are insane Ryog! This is not a game of chess! Real people will be killed! You can't just sacrifice them! They trust you and you are going to betray there trust!" Ikas warned._

_Ryog grabbed Ikas by the throat. "You know how many of these pathetic humans are starting to think they are better then _us_? There are many that think that they can walk over us! Gods! The Big Three! And those minor gods like Death and the Kishin are persuading them because they want to become main gods!" He snarled shoving him away._

_Ikas glared. "you're going mad Ryog, your going to turn into a monster if you keep this up." He warned._

_Ryog ignored him and began yelling out more commands. "GET THOSE CANNONS READY! WHEN THE ENEMY GETS HERE I WANT TO SEE THEM BEING BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS!" He screeched._

_Ikas walked towards a boy much younger who had his helmet on. "Big brother, why is Ryog Ni-san acting like this?" He asked._

_Ikas shook his head. "I don't know Aros…" He murmured as he hugged the younger soldier. "I honestly don't know."_

Soul woke up surprised by the dream. "Ryog, Ikas, Aros, Death and the Kishin…are they all connected?" He said slowly.

"Not the present day Reaper and Kishin." Leo replied scaring the shit out of Soul.

Soul whirled on him. "did you see my dream?" He demanded.

Leo shook his head. "No, but I kind of got the feeling that you dreamt something that included those five." He said.

Soul sighed. "But what do you mean by the not present day ones?" He questioned.

"The kishin from there was an actual Demon God, not the way Demon Gods are made today by eating human souls, but born a god like Death Gods and such, they died out probably a few thousand years ago. And the Death God was probably Lord Deaths ancestor." Leo shrugged as he leaned against the chair he was curled up in. "Now, this time when you go to sleep, don't start screaming out commands. I need sleep also." He said before falling asleep.

Soul shook his head before he two was a victim of sleep.

**XxX**

**Well there you have it. Not much, but now Soul and Leo are closest to the Scythe and Soul had a dream of the three gods. Sora has also made another appearance. How does he keep ending up everywhere?**

**Yuki: I can explain *Reveals army of millions of Soras***

**Colron: that is not really the truth…. I hope.**

**Dino: me two…millions of Soras…. I don't know if that is good or bad.**

**Yuki: Review please! No one is reviewing anymore T_T**

**Dino: Yeah…I'm starting to think people don't like this story and that it sucks…**

**Colron…well I'm going, you two can wallow in self-pity *Leaves***


	10. The scythe is found?

**Just one or two more chapters after this folks! I know some of you probably have suspicions about some of the characters and some of these suspicions may be confirmed or proven wrong right in this chapter!**

**Anyways, JUST READ.**

**Japan**

**Crona**

I hid in the corner far from Justin and Giriko as they argued.

"THE DAMN TEMPLE IS HERE! THE STONE SCYTHE FUCKING SAID IT WAS IN JAPAN!" Giriko snarled.

Justin shook his head. "We've been searching for days. There is no temple here." He argued, he and Giriko were really into the argument, Justin had even taken his earphones off!

Giriko snarled again. "WE JUST FUCKING HAVEN'T FUCKING FOUND IT YET!" He yelled. "IT'S PROBABLY HIDDEN DAMN WELL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Justin glared. "Crona said that it was in here, but the scythe was wrong…or…"

They both suddenly stared at me as I cowered farther into the safety and open arms of Mr. Corner.

"You didn't lie to us. Did you?" Justin said slowly.

I shook my head. "I translated what was on the scythe exactly. I swear!" I said terrified of what they would do if they thought I was lying.

"Don't waste your breath Justin, the kid is to scared to lie or betray us." Giriko said taking a drink of some beer.

For once, I think all of us agreed with Giriko.

Well this is a land full of surprises it seems. No temple, us agreeing with Giriko, the world will end.

**Italy**

**Kid**

It had been three days since I found the first temple. I was already in Italy searching for the temple. I had actually spent an entire day looking for it.

"That brat lied to me!" I growled as I sat down. I looked and looked where he told me to look and I had yet to find it. "I bet he was working for Giriko, Justin, and Crona to slow me down with false information!"

There was no cave at all. I had been five miles from the capital in every direction but there was no cave! No cave, no temple!

I felt my mood get darker and darker as I pulled out some food to eat and just ripped chunks off with my mouth as I ate.

"There probably isn't such thing as a scythe! Father probably just set this all up to test our loyalty or something! That boy, Sora is probably an agent for father." I muttered to myself as I ate.

I then jumped up as I heard footsteps.

I stuffed the food into my back and dodged behind a boulder and eyed who was coming.

Maka and Asura were walking in my direction, arguing about whether eating souls was alright or not.

"Souls are fine to eat Maka! Doesn't mater if it's human, witch, or kishin. Souls are good and nutritious thing to eat!" Asura snapped.

Maka glared. "Maybe for a kishin it is but not for humans!" She shot back.

"You are a bitch you know that!" Asura yelled.

Maka pulled out a book.

"He's dead." I snickered quietly.

Maka raised the book. "MAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAA…" And proceeded to slam it onto Asuras head with the strength of ten Blackstars. "CHOP!"

Asura fell to the ground with a large dent in his head. "OW! DAMN IT! OW!" He yelled in pain as he rubbed his aching head.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. This caused both Maka and Asura to look in my direction. They got into fighting stances and began cautiously towards the boulder I was hiding behind.

I decided to stand up. "It's just me." I said raising my hands.

"….Can I kill him? He's a grim reaper." Asura said bluntly the moment he saw me.

Both Maka and I glared at him. I then glared at Maka and Asura glared at me.

"Maka! Why are you siding with the Kishin!" I demanded.

Maka glared at me. "I have no idea! That's something I want to know too!"

I sweat dropped. "How do you not know why your siding with someone?" I asked.

Maka shrugged. "well, I don't even know how this started. Asura basically kidnapped me and next thing I know we are a team." She admitted then got into a stance again. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

I sighed. "I got tricked into coming here, someone told me a false lead." I explained but still pulled out twin pistols, not Liz and Patty but guns that shot out my own wavelength that Honorable Father gave to me for when Liz and Patty weren't there. "I have to kill Asura now." I said to Maka.

Asura began getting ready to attack and Maka just ran and hid behind a rock to not get hit with the crossfire.

"Oh, are we to late for the fight?" A voice asked. All heads turned to see a blonde boy grinning as he sat atop a tree next to a bend by a hill. He started laughing again. "Hey, Soul, a fight is about to start." He called.

"Soul?" Maka and I exclaimed as said albino walked around the bend.

"Maka? Kidd?" He said equally shocked.

"Leo," the blonde boy said pointing to himself. "Asura." He said pointing at Asura. "Good, now we all know each other." He grinned. "Now lets fight."

"there won't be any fighting." A familiar voice said and we all turned around to see Sora leaning against a rock staring at us.

"Sora!" Everyone but Soul yelled out in surprise, Leo added a bit of hate in it.

I glared. "You gave me false information!" I snapped at him. "There is no temple of Space here!"

Maka ignore what I said. "When did you get here? Is Bass doing alright?" She asked curiously.

Soul looked confused. "Wait, where did you guys meet him?" He asked pointing at Sora, who he probably didn't know.

I glared at him. "I met him in the Lost Temple." I said. "Back in Greece." He said. "This was a few days ago."

Maka looked surprised. "Asura and I met him in Europe just a week ago." She said and I shared her surprised look.

Leo shrugged. "I've known him for years. Don't remember where I met him." He said offhandedly before glaring at Sora.

"Wait." Maka said. "How did you travel around so fast?" She asked.

A light bulb turned on in my mind. "Sora...that's not your name." I said to Sora. He looked at me. "It's just your real name with the letters mixed up…or should I say your real name backwards….Sora…Aros." I said.

Sora/Aros grinned. "You're right my name is Aros. But the name runs in the family." He said. "As for how I get around so quickly, my uncle has a jet he let me travel in. But can't you guys all stay on the same continent? Jet fuel isn't cheap." He said frowning.

I shook my head. "Explain more about the name thing." I demanded.

He grinned. "For hundreds of years my family has guarded the Scythe of Time." He eyed Leo. "Just like Leo's family has done. My family out of honor for the God of Dimensions always names the first born child after him." He said. "I just happened to not want to be mixed up with him when I found out about everyone searching for the scythe so I changed my name." He said.

"Wait." Maka said shaking her head. "You KNOW where the scythe of Time is?" She asked.

Aros/Sora nodded. "Yes." He said eying them all. And smiled. "I appeared to two of you guys because I felt you two would be best suited for the Scythe, it seems that Leo chose his own 'Champion' too." He said gazing at Soul. "But, the Scythe is a mile east of here." He said. "But Leo you already knew that."

Everyone nodded and awkwardly began running towards the direction he said, not sure if it was okay to go or not but did so anyways.

I summoned Beelzebub and began flying over everyone as I headed towards there.

After ten minutes of flying I skidded to a halt as I saw the cave. I landed Beelzebub and ran inside of it.

Soul and Leo weren't far behind and managed to enter too.

**Soul**

We entered the cave right after Kid. I expected us to keep running like Kid did but no.

Leo turned around and bulled out tiny bombs and threw it at the top of the entrance of the cave and blew it up. This caused a cave in blocking the entrance and keeping Asura and Maka out of the cave.

"What the heck!" I said in shock.

Leo shrugged. "This will keep the others from entering." He then grinned. "Let's go find the Scythe…Soul-y." He cackled and I ran farther into the cave but tripped over something in a wider part of the cave.

I looked down and picked up what had tripped me.

A black scythe.

**Dun. Dun. Dun**

**One chapter left after this, then there will be a chapter after that which will be a prologue for the Sequel which will be named next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	11. the End is Here

**Welcome Back! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, though I doubt anyone really read it….The DYC is loosing popularity it seems T_T. Anyways, welcome back, as stated before, and I'm making a fool of my self so I'm going to shut up and have you read this chapter.**

**XxX**

Soul stared at the scythe in his hands. "I….I did it…" He said a smile forming. He twirled the scythe in his hands a bit. Every bit of the scythe was black, like a stone. The scythe lacked any form of elegance and beauty in it, as if it was crafted just for execution, not to be admired. Though Soul wouldn't put it past that to be the reason it was brutal looking. His smile turned into a smirk as he stood up.

"I found the scythe!" He yelled out it joy. "I won!"

Kid froze farther up the tunnel as he heard what Soul said echo through the cave. "He found it." He said his shoulders drooping. "I walked right past it…" He said in disbelief.

He wanted to drop to his knees and cry right then and there. All his hard work, all his travels and fights, were for nothing…

Leo walked up behind Soul, who was examining the scythe with pleasure of knowing he found it, and Kid did not. Soul expected Leo to pat him on the back with gratitude and to praise him on his success.

But what Leo did was not that at all.

What Leo did, was slammed his fist down on Souls head knocking him to the ground and stepping on the Scythe.

"What was that for?" Soul demanded rubbing his head, realization hit him. "you want the scythe for yourself don't you?" He demanded.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Hell no. The Scythe can burn in hell for all I care. Just you are an idiot." He said applying more pressure the to the part of the scythe he was stepping one. The part that the blade connected to. There was a crack, as it snapped off and pieces crumbled off.

"What the hell? You destroyed the scythe!" Soul yelled in shock and horror.

Leo punched him in the face, breaking Soul's nose in the process. "You are the dumbest person alive! This isn't the scythe! It was just a dumb stone replica of it! And a poor one at that!" He yelled at him. "The Shinigami kid is heading right towards where the scythe is so get running dumb ass!" Leo yelled.

Soul was shocked at this new violent and mean side of Leo but did as said and kept running.

Kid also continued running after hearing what Leo and Soul said echo down the cave. He could hear soul pounding after him and re-summoned Beelzebub to go faster.

He had a bad feeling about Leo and uncertain about what Soul would do with the scythe.

"Run faster!" Leo yelled, he was presently, and disturbingly to Soul, running gracefully, and quickly, on all fours, and was outrunning Soul. "You are so damn slow!"

Soul glared at him as he kept running. "It's not cool to take orders from jackasses." He grumbled as he kept running. His want for the Scythe motivating him to obey said jackass Leo.

"The Shinigami is probably already in the main cave and searching for the scythe!" Leo said running faster. And he was correct.

Kid stopped in said cave and began running around trying to find the scythe. Another stone scythe statue, like the one in the first temple, was in the middle of the room. On one side of the room there were indents on the wall for what looked like rocks, with a gem in the middle of the indents.

Leo and Soul ran into the room as well and Soul began searching madly for it while Leo removed the gems from his backpack and began placing them in the indents.

"that was what the gems were for weren't they!" Soul said grinning. "To bring out the scythe?"

Leo just spat. "this doesn't have anything to do with the scythe moron." He snarled as he continued what he was doing. "Just look for it!"

Soul obeyed and Kid froze as he felt something cold touch his soul. He gazed at the statue from the corner of his eyes. Something about it was different, his eyes scanned it for any detail, minor or major and he noticed that the rock it was made out of was just hardened dirt and gravel was at the bottom of the pedestal. He also noticed some small patches where it broke off, revealing metal on the pedestal.

There was also what looked like a lump in the ground around it. But that area was also where the icy coldness that touched his soul came from. He began edging near it and the freezing over his soul continued to travel over his soul until it was pretty much freezing his soul while he knelt next to it.

Kid began digging towards the base of the mound, neither Leo or Soul noticed what he was doing. Kid continued digging until his fingers hit a cold piece of metal. He began to dig around it until he felt a metal shackle for a wrist, then he found a chain attached to it. He kept digging until his breath caught in his throat as he dug up a blade.

Figuring he dug up enough to get it out. He began pulling on it until he managed to pull out a silver and black scythe. There was a chain attached to the base which also connected to the wrist shackle.

He ignored Soul's screams of protest as he spied something in the bottom of where he found it. A sword was imbedded into the side of the pedestal. He wouldn't chance his luck of being able to get it out and instead slipped the shackle onto his wrist. It was loose and was easy to slip off but then it tightened to fight snugly.

He almost didn't hear Leo laugh triumphantly as the blonde grinned evilly.

There was a loud rumble as the entire cave shook and pieces or the ceiling broke down.

A flash of light surrounded the sword as a loud screech sounded.

"**I AM FREE!"**

Then, in the swords place, standing tall and proud in the dug up mound stood a man around 19, with messy red hair and eyes with slits grinning maliciously at him.

The man didn't have a shirt on and only ratty pants that seemed to have been from centuries ago. On each of his shoulders, were tattooed triangles, equal distance from each other and perfectly symmetrical. His torso was also well built and muscular too, but perfectly symmetrical!

Kid would have stared at his perfect symmetry if he didn't feel a sense of terror at his presence. He could see his soul clearly, and he bet Soul did too from the scythes expression.

The redheads soul was larger then any Kid had seen, even larger than his own fathers who's soul engulfed the entire Death City! It was blood red, but not the same shade as a Kishins. It had ancient designs on it, but also had the Arabic word for Space on it.

It was then Kid realized who it was in front of him.

"Ryog…" He breathed. "God of Space…" He said, fear and dread creeping at every fiber of his body.

Ryog grinned at him, but didn't look at him, but at the scythe. "How long are you going to be silent?" He asked laughing mercilessly.

Kid then felt a burning sensation on the skin that the shackle touched as the scythe and chain, but not the shackle, burst into a silver light, then crouched in front of him was a replica of the boy he saw in his dreams, Ikas. His clothes were ragged and ripped up and his body seemed as if it was screaming in exhaustion as he stood up.

"Hello, brother." He said in a calm voice as Ryog grinned at him. "Its been a while since we spoke face to face out of our weapon forms, Ryog."

Ryog grinned and shook his head. "That name, it doesn't suit this time period." He said smirking. "Just call me Gyro." He said grinning as he got in a fighting stance.

Ikas nodded as he to got into a stance. "I take it we will be fighting right away after being sealed away for so long, but alas we do need to finish this war. I wont go easy on you this time, Gyro." He said slowly.

Gyro grinned as he lunged at Ikas, his right arm turning into a sword as he swung it at the Time God.

Both Kid and Soul leaned against the far wall away from them, Kid barley processed the fact the shackle was still on his wrist. Leo was closer to the fight jumping with joy.

Ikas turned his right arm into the scythe blade as he blocked and attempted to deliver a punch to his brother, who turned his other arm into a sword and swung it at Ikas head.

"JUMP BACK!" Kid shouted by accident to the black haired god.

Ikas leapt back as the right side of his long bangs was sliced off revealing a black eye. Gyro took this chance to kick him in the gut knocking him down. Ikas groaned a bit as his arm transformed back to normal.

"You haven't gained all your strength back, Little Ikas." Gyro taunted as he walked towards the younger god, his bright red sword blade gleaming in the light.

He was going to kill Ikas.

"IKAS! DUCK!" A voice yelled as a chained dagger flew over Ikas' head and struck Gyro's leg then wrapped around it knocking the god down

All eyes shot towards Sora who was crouched down on a ledge near the ceiling. His left hand was nothing more then stubbed-like while the chain on the dagger connected to it. His right hand held tight onto the chain.

Ikas jumped up and delivered a kick to Gyro's face as he attempted to get up.

Leo then leapt behind Ikas as he punched him in the middle of his back.

"This is pathetic, I'm holding back and you can't fight me without the baby's help." Gyro said as he grabbed the chain around his ankle and pulled hard knocking Sora to the ground.

He then eyed Leo. "Ju-amue`?" He asked eyeing the blonde pinning Ikas down.

Leo shook his head and grinned. "Ju-amue` was my great, great, great, great, great grandfather." He said. "I am Leo, his descendent, humble servant to you, my lord." He grinned.

Gyro seemed to approve of this. "Alright Leo." He said walking up and picking him up by the back of his neck. "Then let's leave and we can make our plans." He said as a soft red glow surrounded him, then Leo as they vanished.

Ikas groaned as he pushed himself up to his knees. Kid and Soul ran to his aid.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked as he helped the God of Time up.

Ikas glared at him. "I would be peachy if Ryo- Gyro wasn't about to destroy the entire universe and any other dimension included." He snapped before limping towards Sora, a gentleness in his eyes. "you were behind this…" He muttered to the boy.

Sora smiled weakly. "Hey, I missed my two brothers, I thought Gyro was now over it all." He said.

"Wait…" Kid said slowly.

"Brothers?" Soul asked narrowing his eyes at Sora. "I thought you said this was a family thing to look after the scythe!" He said.

Sora grinned. "I couldn't let you know yet, but I'm not named after Aros…I am THE Aros." He said grinning as Ikas helped him up. "and now, Kid, your Brother's meister." He laughed pointing at the shackle.

Kid stared in disbelief. "Wait…what?" He asked. Ikas rolled his eyes. "After you put that shackle on, you connected our souls, and activated me, thus activating Gyro, now you're a meister…great…I'm the weapon of a _minor_ god…" Ikas grumbled.

"So…Ikas…you were god of time…but also the Scythe of time?" Soul asked. "And let me guess, Gyro was Sword of Space and you Aros are….what the hell your weapon form is of Dimensions?" He asked.

"Basically…but now, we have bigger problems…we need to defeat Gyro before he destroys the whole world." Aros said.

Kid nodded. "Sounds like a tough mission." He said. "And Gyro looked very strong…this will be difficult." But exchanged a smirk with Soul. "you have the full support of every Weapon and Meister in the DWMA on your side to bring him down." He said.

"And if I can convince Maka to convince Asura, you might have the support of the Kishin." Soul added.

Aros nodded. "Well, then let's go!" He said as the four of them ran out.

**OMAKE**

Ikas stood before his brother with a frown on his face. "Hello, brother." He said in a calm voice as Ryog grinned at him. "Its been a while since we spoke face to face out of our weapon forms, Ryog."

Ryog grinned and shook his head. "That name, it doesn't suit this time period." He said smirking. "Just call me Gyro." He said grinning as he got in a fighting stance.

"Hey…" Soul said slowly. "Isn't gyro a type of sandwich?" He asked.

Gyros smirk dropped. "Huh?' He asked.

Kid thought a moment. "Yeah it is…" then he turned to Gyro to explain. "A gyro is a sandwich made with slices of spiced meat cooked on a spit, served with salad in pita bread" He explained.

Ikas spoke up this time. "This sandwich actually sounds quit delicious." He said after some thought. "Gyro, it's been a few thousand years since we last ate, was it not?"

Gyro felt his stomach grumble, and even heard it. "Great…now I'm starving! Anyone got anything to eat?"

Everyone shook there heads. "I was in there with you Gyro, of course I don't have anything to eat." Ikas muttered.

"YOU GUYS ALL SUCK!" Gyro wailed as he sulked in a corner while his stomach screamed for some food.

**This was the final chapter. The next chapter will be a preview to the sequel Time VS Space~**

**I bet we got you all thinking that Soul would get the scythe you thought wrong XD**

**BTW Yuki made the Omake since Ryog just changed his name to a sandwich XD**

**Yuki:Please**

**Colron: Review**

**Dino: Or I will send Gyro after you**


	12. Preview to Sequel

**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! This is a preview to the sequel!**

Kid looked at the older boy next to him. "So, he plans to destroy the planet?" He asked sumerizing what he had just been told.

"Not exactly." The boy said. "More like the enslavement of every living creature." He said shrugging. "He's been like that for as long as I knew him." He said and glared at Kid forcing him to remember the screw up he did that caused the possible fact every living being on earth might become the slaves of _his._

Kid sighed. "I screwed up." He said.

"Big time." The boy commented calmly and Kid flashed him a look that said 'not helping.'

…

Crona sat across from the boy as the boy drank his coffee. "So, you're a god." Crona said slowly. "A very powerful god, even stronger the Lord Death?" he/she asked.

The guy nodded grinning. "Yep~" He said. "Besides, of course I'm stronger then a Death God, they are one of the minor gods…well I guess they haven't been minor gods for a while. More like major gods, but still minor in comparison." The god said grinning.

Crona nodded, this boy, no matter how much he seemed to lose focus and interest in things, was very powerful, possible the strongest being on earth. If what he had said was true, he could kill Asura, Lord Death, and Kid without the slightest bit of effort. But what he had said after that was what scared Crona to death.

…

"_This world, heh, powerful weapons, explosives strong enough to destroy towns, countries even! This is truly a destructive and ignorant race…..this is going to be easy."_

**Keep watch for the sequel, Time and Space and watch a battle between gods comence as Kid and his new weapon Ikas fight against the God of Space Gyro along with the help of others.**


	13. Attention Please

Attention; I am going to be redoing both this story and it's sequel.


End file.
